The Forgotten
by Shorty22133
Summary: Jasmine has a secret. What will happen when the Cullens learn of her secret? Will they accept her? To what lengths will Jasmine go to, to protect the ones she loves? Rated T just cuz! Sequel to Impossible. **** On Temporary Hiatus ***
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is a sequel to Impossible (you learn how Jasmine came to be) and sort of ties in with Sweet Sacrifice (A quick little one-shot of the Cullen's minds being altered). If you haven't read them, I suggest you read them first, since this one will reference back to the other two.**

**This is the first chapter of the story. I have changed it, but hopefully it is still good! Please review! Thanks!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

The Forgotten.

Jasmine made the most difficult decision she has ever had to make in her life…or un-life…to protect the family she loves. Even thirty years later, the pain of what she did, and the guilt for what she felt would not ease her troubled infallible mind. Will the Cullen's figure out her horrible past? Will she ever earn the forgiveness from the one person that she wants it from the most?

***

My golden eyes roamed across the crowded, noisy room to the group seated on the completely opposite side of the room from me. One look at the pale alabaster skin and golden eyes of the large group, I knew that they were not human. I continued to watch the group of eleven as they slowly picked apart their food, only one of the women actually eating the disgusting slop known as pizza. It was easy for me to tell that she was not quite like her counterparts, for her skin was not so devoid of color. Her deep chocolate eyes the exact same shade as the tight curls framing her face. I watched as she lifted a slice of pizza to her mouth, and bit off a chunk, swallowing it without letting it cool.

I turned my eyes away from her, scanning the rest of the familiar faces before landing on the one couple that I loved the most. His back was as stiff as a board as he sat against the back of the uncomfortable red plastic chair, his arms slung around the shoulders of a small woman that was comfortably leaning against his chest. His curly honey blond locks falling around his face as his golden eyes roamed over the rest of our classmates in the cafeteria. The small pixie-like woman, on the other hand, was not looking at our classmates, but instead she was looking at the rest of the faces in their group, talking amongst themselves deep in conversation.

I felt a pang of sadness wash over me, and reluctantly tore my eyes away from the beautiful, familiar faces to my untouched food. My long pale fingers effortlessly tearing the unappetizing meal into little bits. I sighed, readjusting my position in my own uncomfortable plastic chair. It was going to be a long day. When the bell signaled that lunch was over, I strode over to the trash can and proceeded to toss my mangled meal, my long curly honey blond hair flowing behind me.

_Ugh_. I thought, reaching my hand up to my face, massaging my forehead as if the pain in my head would slowly decrease. I knew it wasn't really a headache, but emotionally I was tired and frustrated. _A few more hours to go. I mentally reminded myself. _

_I was so distracted by my own thoughts, I didn't realize that I ran into something hard and stumbled back a bit out of pure surprise. The football player that I had run into looked furious._

"_Watch where you're going, Hale!" He shouted to me, acting all brave and macho. His eyes bore into me like daggers, a scowl on his face and suddenly I wished that my uncle was here. This kid was scrawny compared to him. After a quick apology, I pushed past him and tried once again to proceed to class. I didn't get very far, as the football player decided that he hadn't embarrassed me enough, and shouted 'FREAK' down the hallway. _

_I froze in my tracks at hearing this, and turned around to glare at him. This kid was really pushing my last nerve, as I strode back up to him. "What did you just call me?"_

_His lips curled into a smirk. "F-R-E-A-K. FREAK!" he retorted, emphasizing each letter just to annoy me, shoving his hands against me and pushing me slightly off balance. I could have just stood there, while his strength was no match to mine, but it would look unnatural if he couldn't push me off balance. Besides, I was just waiting for an opportunity, so I could hit him myself. I pushed back enough so that he would get the message to leave me alone, but he refused. Within seconds, a fight began, the hallway filling up with students intrigued with the fight. The noise becoming louder after he threw punch after punch. When I finally decided that I had faked my injuries enough, I stood up and began to punch him back, the strength of my classmates trying to pull me off of the attacker, was hilarious. I knew that there was no way that they would have the strength, and was surprised when I felt a different more familiar touch, able to lift me away from the fight. I froze as I heard a familiar commanding voice in my ear…one that I could not disobey._

"_STOP." He hissed, his arms still locked in a vice grip around my waist. It took me a second to realize that I was now outside with him, and I could tell another person was approaching the two of us. _

"_Alice, go back inside, Jasper and I will take it from here." a second deeper voice called out. _

"_Let me go." I seethed, struggling to regain control over myself. I glared at the dark haired guy, my golden eyes burning into his. He smiled, flexing his muscles, and crossed his arms over his chest._

"_Not until you calm down." He spoke._

_The moment Jasper's arms slipped from my waist, I advanced on the muscular guy, giving him the same glaring look that a certain blonde haired beauty would have given him if she were here. _

"_ENOUGH!" Jasper hissed again. I stopped and twirled around to face him, my golden hair swinging around me. Seeing the look on his face…so contorted from anger and pain and frustration… I instantly calmed down, regretting I ever got into the fight in the first place. Before I could react, his frustrated eyes met my pain filled ones, and although I tried to hide my pain, Jasper saw and felt everything. _

"_I'm sorry." I whispered, sprinting away from them at a human pace as quickly as possible to my next class._

_****_

_The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. There was a lot of talk about the fight spreading like wildfire through the entire student body. I had no doubt that Jasper had explained everything to the rest of the Cullen kids, and was just dreading the next time I would see them. I didn't have to wait long._

_It wasn't until I headed towards my car to go home, that they were gathered around it, preventing me from avoiding them. I had no reason to doubt, Jasper had come up with that idea._

_I studied them warily with my golden eyes, stopping a few feet from the massive group. The tallest and most intelligent man spoke first, running a long hand through his bronze colored hair. It was one of his habits whenever he was nervous. _

"_Hi." _

_I refused to respond, but I nodded my head slightly out of respect for him. He hesitated, but continued, my golden eyes scanning the familiar faces. _

"_I suppose you know why we're here." He spoke again. "We don't normally do things like this but since you did cause a fight earlier…" I interrupted him at that point._

"_He started it. I was simply fighting back." I retorted, annoyed. That caused them to stop and think. _

"_But it took Jasper and Emmett just to calm you down." He countered. Suddenly it was my turn to be quiet. He was right. I shouldn't have lost control like that…but I knew I followed after my father and he still struggled with his self control. Who knows how bad it could have been if Jasper hadn't pulled me away. I tore my eyes from him and stared at the ground. _

"_I'm sorry." I simply replied, saddened that once again I was the cause of the disappointment of my family. Fortunately, they didn't remember the tragedy that caused the disappointment before, and for that I was grateful. When I finally looked up at them again, I could tell Jasper had a confused look on his face, and I grumbled to myself, forgetting to block my emotions. _

"_I think I better get going." I added, trying to manuver around the group to get to my drivers side door._

"_Wait." The dark haired pixie chirped. "What's your name?"_

_I hesitated for a second, my hand grasping the cool metal handle. "Jasmine." I answered. _

"_Do you have a last name?" Emmett asked, crossing his arms across his chest. _

_This question was far more difficult to answer. I couldn't tell them my real last name, at least not just yet, and decided that no last name would probably be the safest choice, so I gave Emmett the closest answer I could think of._

"_It's not important."_

"_Of course it is. We would like to get to know you." A lady with dark chocolate colored hair answered. _

_I sighed refusing to make eye contact with anyone. This is what I wanted, but I was afraid. I'm a different person now than I was thirty years ago…but I desperately missed my family. _

"_It would be better if you didn't…get to know me. There are things in my past that you would never be able to understand." I hesitated for a brief second before continuing. "I'm sorry. I just can't be around you right now. It's not the right time." _

_I paused just before climbing into the car, once again, and turned my attention to the dark chocolate haired woman, guilt overtaking me for a split second. "I'm truly sorry about your father, Bella."_

"_Thank you." Bella replied, slightly taken aback by the comment. I disappeared in the car before anything else could be said, pulling out of the basically empty parking lot leaving a confused look on all the Cullen's faces._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Forgotten**

**A/N: Well, Here is chapter 2. I hope that you like it! Please review and let me know what you think. Love it? Hate it? Let me know. **

**Also If you find any weird grammatical errors, I apologize. I had originally wrote this in a 3rd**** person POV, and now I've changed it to a 1****st**** person POV (mostly Jasmine's POV)…and now that I've changed the POV, this story is turning into a different story than I originally wrote, but I'm trying to keep it on track and not change it too much. Oh, Well.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 2

**** Jasmine's POV ****

_Why did I say that? _I mentally kicked myself as I was leaving the parking lot. _Stay away from them. It doesn't do any good thinking about it. They don't remember you or what happened. _

But I couldn't stay away. I just **had** to see them.

Later that night, I left the comfort of my own home to do something that I could possibly regret. In the cover of trees and darkness, I ran. Ran though the darkness all the way to a familiar blue and white house. I found a spot near my old house that would be perfect for me. I would be able to see my family, but they wouldn't be able to see me.

I perched on a branch near the house, my golden eyes studying the figures through the glass as they wandered around unknowingly. From where I was seated, I could see Jasper talking to the short pixie-like woman on the couch, a pang of sadness washed over me briefly. I could tell she was excited about something because her hands were moving quickly and she kept bouncing up and down on the couch.

_Oh, Alice. I thought shaking my head. I knew all about Alice's obsession of shopping and wondered how much money she was going to spend on her next shopping spree. _

_Without thinking, I abandoned my perch, falling soundlessly to the forest floor below me, and proceeded to get closer to the house. I stood just beyond the tree line surrounding the house, listening to the various conversations that were going on inside. I would continue to watch them until dawn when I would leave them and return home briefly before going to school. This was my routine for a couple of weeks, it was the closest that I could be without revealing myself._

_It wasn't until a couple of weeks later that I was surprised to see that when I went to visit the house, the house was empty. To say that I was not confused by this fact, I would be lying. In all the conversations that I had heard, not a single discussion had led me to believe that they were leaving. And even if they were going hunting, usually someone would stay behind._

_But the house was empty. I was compelled to enter the house. I wandered from room to room, searching for anything out of the ordinary. But everything seemed the same. Not a single thing was misplaced. I lingered longer than I should have when I heard my family's voices getting louder. Looking around the room that I was now in, Alice and Jasper's bedroom, I knew I was trapped. Panic consumed me, and I froze momentarily. I scanned the room and found that there was only one option to escape…the window. _

_The window opened easily, as I could hear footsteps getting closer to the room. I gripped the window frame firmly just as the door flew open, Alice and Jasper rushing inside. Our eyes met for a brief second, before I flung myself out of the window, landing on the ground below. The second my feet touched the ground, I broke into a run, pumping my legs as fast as I could knowing that at any moment I would hear the sounds of a pursuit. I knew Edward would be able to catch up with me easily, and strained my ears trying to listen for any sounds of approaching footsteps._

_But I didn't. I had escaped. The Cullen's had not followed me. I slowed to a stop, when I realized that they were not going to follow me, and headed back to my home, trying to figure out why they didn't come after me. If I had caught another vampire in my home, I would find them and demand why they were in my home in the first place. Maybe Alice had a vision? Maybe the Cullen's knew I meant no harm? _

_A million thoughts ran through my head, the damp forest floor invading my nostrils. I walked slowly…well, slowly for a vampire…trying to decipher my thoughts getting distracted by a much more delicious scent that had my throat burning. I finally realized that I hadn't been hunting, and my instinct took over before I could react. I ran through the trees in a blur, finally having my fill a minute later, the warm liquid soothing my burning throat. As I finished, I turned when I realized that I wasn't alone._


	3. Chapter 3

**The Forgotten**

**Summary:**

Jasmine made the most difficult decision she has ever had to make in her life…or un-life…to protect the family she loves. Even thirty years later, the pain of what she did, and the guilt for what she felt would not ease her troubled infallible mind. Will the Cullen's figure out her horrible past? Will she ever earn the forgiveness from the one person that she wants it from the most?

**Here's chapter 3! Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

*** Chapter 3 ***

When I turned, I could see the moonlight glistening off of five of my family's faces. The moonlight made it appear as though their hair was white, even though I knew perfectly well that the two of the men were blonde. The third, a woman, was shorter and reminded me of my grandmother. However, this woman had lighter hair than her and was not as short as I was, her hair a equal mix between blonde and brown. The last woman reminded me of my aunt, although my aunt had blonde hair and this woman had dark jet black hair, but the similarities were astounding. The last man had dark hair, that hung down around his face. All five were looking at me in shock. I stood fractionally tense, as I wasn't quite sure what was going to happen between the five of them and me. I waited patently as I waited for one of them to speak my own bright golden eyes flashing over their faces. The oldest blonde took a step in front of the others, his golden ringed eyes watching me warily.

"Do I know you?" He questioned, his brows furrowed in confusion.

The question should have prompted a simple yes or no answer, but unfortunately that wasn't the case. I paused and took a deep breath breathing in the familiar scents of the vampires that stood across from me mingling with the damp fall air.

"What makes you think that you know me?" I challenged, calmly, my eyes never leaving their faces. I debated whether or not to run, but knew that wasn't the answer either. I finally decided to see just how much they really saw.

"I don't know. Perhaps it was your hunting style that reminded me of someone." He spoke carefully. I laughed quietly to myself.

_If you only knew how right you were_… I thought. "Perhaps. I apologize if I am hunting on your land." I knew if I approached him cordially, since in **his** mind I was a stranger, that he would be nicer to me. I could tell that the others were tense, and tried using my gift to pacify them. Luckily it worked.

"It's alright. My name is Carlisle, and this is my family."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I greeted, gazing at my cousins. I knew if it wasn't for me…they wouldn't exist…and I would still be the odd man out being the only one born a full vampire. "My name is Jasmine, if you excuse me, I must go."

I started to stride past them, when my cousin Vera's voice, stopped me in my tracks.

"Can I ask you a question?" Her long jet black hair framing her face, her eyes staring hopefully at me. I turned slightly and nodded. "Do you like being alone?"

I was confused for just a moment before realization hit. Like her twin brother, Mitchell, Vera was gifted unlike her parents, Rosalie and Emmett who were not 'gifted'. Vera had the ability to see your deepest desires and Mitchell had the ability to see your deepest fears. I had no doubt in my mind that Vera could see exactly what I wanted…to be with my family. But since I knew I could never get that back, I was forced to live alone.

Did I like being alone? Absolutely not. I wanted to be with my family more than ever. I would trade immortality in a heartbeat if I was able to, just to spend one day with them. I was grateful that neither Edward nor Jasper were around to hear or feel what I was feeling at that moment, as I could feel the familiar hole in my chest start to ache again. It was caused by all the pain and suffering I had put myself through over the years. I had tried to forget about my family like they all had forgotten about me, but I couldn't. It was nearly impossible for me to forget such things and Alec had warned me that it would be tough to deal with. But I was strong, most of the time, like my father was.

"No." I finally answered, refusing to look at her face and instead stared at the ground between us. " I don't like being alone. I want to be with my family, but …"

"But what?" I heard the voice of my other cousin, Jackson prompt me quietly.

My voice had trailed off as I struggled for the words, but I couldn't figure out how to finish that sentence. I knew I couldn't say what I wanted to say… 'they don't even know I exist.' Because then it would prompt more questions and I couldn't answer those…not yet at least.

"But...I'm sorry. I can't explain. Goodnight." I replied hurriedly, and broke into a run, leaving my cousins and grandfather looking shocked as I disappeared into the trees. The trees whipped past me in a blur and I didn't stop until I walked up the steps into my house. I strode through the house, not bothering to turn on any lights at all, to my bedroom where I changed into my most comfortable clothes, and hopped into my bed, falling asleep seconds after my head hit the pillow, knowing tomorrow was going to be another long day.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short. I promise it will be better! This chapter was ****not**** originally in the story and I just wrote it last night. If you are confused, message me and I will try to explain what I can**. **Like I said before, if you haven't read Impossible, I referenced it a few times in this chapter, and reading that will help explain a lot. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Forgotten**

**Summary:**

Jasmine Cullen made the most difficult decision she has ever had to make in her life…or un-life…to protect the family she loves. Even thirty years later, the pain of what she did, and the guilt for what she felt would not ease her troubled infallible mind. Will the Cullen's figure out her horrible past? Will she ever earn the forgiveness from the one person that she wants it from the most?

**A/N - Please Review! I need to know if this is a good story or not!! If it's not good, I'm going to delete it. Thank you to everyone that added my story to their favorite lists! It makes me happy! Also, I apologize for not updating sooner…work is really demanding and I have a hard time getting over to my parents house to update. Thanks to all the loyal fans that have stuck with this story, even though I know it's not one of my best stories…this one has kinda taken a backseat to my other stories, and Lost and Found is quickly becoming my 'baby'. **

********

**On another note, I am RE-POSTING this chapter, since I changed it so PLEASE re-read it before continuing on to the next chapter. Thanks!**

********

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight….wish I did, but my name isn't Stephenie Meyer! **

* * *

Chapter 4

When I woke up the next morning, I was determined to get to know my family again…I had given up trying to stay away. It wasn't worth it anymore. I wanted my family back and nothing was going to stand in my way.

So, for weeks, I tried to get closer to the Cullen's, and for weeks, they kept pushing me away. But I would not give up so easily.

"Why do you do that?" I asked Jasper while walking through the hallways.

"Do what?"

"Push me away."

"I just think it's better if you didn't know me…or my family. You might get hurt." Jasper answered, sighing looking towards the ground. "I need to go."

As quickly as he could, he spun and disappeared down the hallway leaving me more determined than ever.

Eventually, the Cullens invited me to sit at their lunch table with them. The entire school watched as I crossed the cafeteria, and headed towards the Cullen table.

"Hi Jasmine." Alice welcomed as I approached the table setting down my tray of unappetizing food that I wouldn't eat. Jasper just smiled warmly at me.

"Hi Alice. Hi Jasper." I greeted sliding into a chair. "Hi everyone." No sooner had I sat down, Emmett (being Emmett) started asking a lot of questions about me. They were as much as interested in me as I was in them…even though I already knew everything about them.

"So, Jasmine. Do you have any family here in Forks?" Emmett questioned.

"Yeah, I do." I started, laughing at the irony of the question. " I have my grandma, grandpa, two uncles, two aunts, and my parents…and a few cousins too." I explained, laughing slightly.

"What's so funny?" Edward interrupted.

"It's nothing, Edward." I assured him. Knowing what Edward could do, I was careful with my thoughts around him, blocking my thoughts whenever I could sense he was reading my mind.

"Why don't you stay with them?" Bella questioned. "You live by yourself, Right?"

"Yeah. I do. But I can't stay with them… It's complicated." I explained. "They don't even know I'm here. I've been gone so long…it would be too weird."

"So stay with us. We would love to have you." Jasper offered. "It's better than being alone."

I sighed and stared at the table, the longing to be with my family again slowing winning with the desire to stay away. My eyes drifted out of focus for one second while I searched my future, a skill I inherited from my mother Alice, and in my vision I could see the smiling faces of my family again. Letting go of the future, the lunchroom came into focus and I looked at the faces of the Cullens, who looked shocked.

"What was that?" Edward questioned.

"It's nothing." I lied. It was apparent that I wasn't fooling anyone…They all knew what just happened and about what I could do.

"I would know that look anywhere." Rosalie stated, shocked, her blonde hair draping over her back. Her golden eyes glared at me.

"It's just something that I've been able to do since I was born." I defended.

"You're psychic?" Jasper questioned.

"Yes. I can see the future when I want to. " I explained.

"Just like me!" Alice squealed.

"Yes Alice. Just like you."

"I've got a question." Bella spoke calmly. "When you spoke about my father…How did you know about that? That happened…"

"Thirty years ago." I finished. "I know."

"How?"

"It was all over the news and in the papers. How would you not know about it?" I lied.

"I guess you're right. That makes sense." Bella commented.

The rest of the day was uneventful, and that afternoon I drove to the Cullen's place…the same house where I used to live all those years ago…The same house I had been stalking for the past few weeks, trying to get closer to my family. Pulling into the familiar driveway, brought back so many memories. It took me a few minutes to focus, as I was too busy reminiscing to realize that Edward was watching me.

"Jasmine? Aren't you coming?" Alice questioned, breaking into my thoughts.

"Yeah." I replied, shaking away the last remaining memories. "I used to live here…it brings back a lot of memories for me."

"Us too. Come on." Edward stated, as I followed them into the house. The house was just what I had always remembered. Upon seeing Carlisle and Esme, I almost lost control and went to hug them, but I kept my distance.

"Jasmine. It's so good to finally meet you. We've heard so much about you." Carlisle greeted first.

"Really?" My eyes flashed to Edward, for one quick moment, before turning my attention back to Carlisle.

"Yes, dear. You can stay as long as you'd like." Esme added.

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

I could hear voices getting louder as I realized my cousins were getting home. My five cousins, Renesmee (Bella and Edwards daughter), Mitchell, and Vera (Rose and Emmett's twins), and Ashley and Jackson (Carlisle and Esme's twins), all scrambled into the house stopping just inside the door, their voices quieted as they realized that someone else was there. After a brief introduction, the kids dispersed the boys followed , Edward, Emmett, and Jasper out in the backyard to play football, where Alice and Rose took the girls upstairs for some girl time. I headed outside to play football with Edward, Emmett, Jasper and the boys. I needed to have some fun.

"You coming to join us, Jasmine?" Emmett called to me as I exited the house. Jasper disappeared for two seconds before coming back with a football in his hands, tossing it in the air to Jackson.

"Of course. I know how competitive you can be Emmett… Fifty bucks I win?" I smirked. I knew Emmett couldn't back down from a bet.

He smirked back, a smile wide on his face. "You're on!"

I stood on the one side of the lawn, Mitchell on my right, Jackson on my left , Emmett, Edward and Jasper on the other side of the lawn. " Alright, so the teams are me, Mitch, and Jackson against Edward, Emmett and Jasper."

Playing vampire football was different than playing vampire baseball, but it was still fun regardless. I think I was having more fun having to try and beat Edward since he could read what I was thinking, but I could see what he was going to do a second before he did it so I could change my mind quickly. I was impressed at how good Mitch and Jackson were at football. By the time we finished, Mitch, Jackson and I won Mitchell scoring the winning touchdown. I smirked, and held out my hand where Emmett placed a stack of money, my long fingers closing around the paper before stuffing it into a pocket.

"Thanks." I smirked, pushing blonde curls away from my face. " We should do this again."

Emmett continued to sulk for the rest of the day, Rosalie comforting him. I simply laughed. I followed everyone else back into the house and sat down in the living room, joining in the various conversations until I started to get tired. I thought about heading home, but Esme insisted on me staying there, giving me a spare room to sleep in for the night…coincidentally across the hall from Alice and Jasper's bedroom.

I could overhear Alice and Jasper talking about me and listened quietly outside the door.

"I don't understand, Ali. There is something about her that seems so familiar to me." Jasper's deep voice sighed. The ache in my chest started to throb and I brought my hand up to my chest attempting to smother it. I held my breath as I continued to listen to their conversation.

"I know. I get that feeling too. But she did tell us that she can see the future like me. Maybe that's all it is. She'll open up to us when she's ready." Alice assured.

"Yeah. You're right." Jasper agreed. "Maybe that's all it is."

I could faintly hear footsteps approaching me and quickly darted away from the door into the bedroom across the hall. My mind swimming with thoughts, and I hoped Edward was not listening as I thought of Alice and Jasper. Slowly, I crawled under the purple colored comforters and drifted to sleep.

But the images that came to me in sleep were not peaceful. In my dreams I could see that I was still in the Volturi castle. It was dark in my dream, everything taking on a deep dark red color or black. I could see Aro's blood red eyes glancing at me, pointing to two figures just beyond him. Aro's face was twisted in a evil menicing grin, I watched in horror as Aro approached the two figures. It was not difficult to see the outlines of the two figures, one sporting honey blonde hair like my own, the other figure extremely tiny. I could only watch in horror as Aro's long pale hands wrapped around their heads, jerking swiftly, ripping the heads off the torsos, laughing in pure amusement and enjoyment. I looked away, feeling a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. I looked up to see Aro walking closer towards me, his grin reminding me of the joker in the most recent Batman movie.

'Now you can join your parents…' Aro called to me approaching. I tried to run…to move…anything, but I felt a severe weight on my body pinning me in place. I could feel cold hands grip my shoulders, and thrashed wildly desperate to get away from the grip.

'Jasmine…' I heard a voice call out. It seemed like the voice was coming from Aro, but the voice was all wrong. Aro continued to approach, now frighteningly close to me. I could almost feel the coldness of his hands as he reached out towards me.

'Jasmine.' The voice called again, more frantic. "Jasmine!"

My eyes flew open as a scream escaped my lips, my body still fighting the restraints that I felt until my fear widened eyes fell on Jasper's worried face and I stopped struggling.

"You're alright." Jasper assured me, as I began sobbing, pulling me into a embrace. "It was just a dream." I allowed Jazz's calming influence take over me and I eventually felt better.

"It was horrible, Jazz!" I wailed, " I dreamt that Aro had killed you and Alice and then he was coming after me."

"Why would you dream of something like that?" He questioned, worry clearly in his tone.

I knew I couldn't tell him the real reason because they didn't know yet. "I…I don't know.. " I stuttered, not wanting to let go of him. Eventually, I was calm enough to fall back to sleep again, with Jasper watching over me as I slept.

The next morning, I awoke to find Jasper still sitting across the room from the bed where I had fallen asleep. I felt slightly embarrassed at my outburst last night. I pushed myself up, pushing the purple comforter away from me and turned, hanging my legs over the side of the mattress, to gaze at Jazz.

I immediately looked down to the floor when I spoke, my fingers playing at the seam of the blanket. " I'm sorry about last night, D-Jasper." I felt his calming influence in the room before he spoke.

"That's alright."

I finally got the courage to look at him. From what I could tell, he wasn't angry, just concerned…at least that's what I felt from him.

"How did you know that I was having a nightmare?" I asked. I assumed that he probably felt my emotions and came to investigate, thinking something was wrong, and once he saw me thrashing around, woke me up.

"Alice…" he started. Of course Alice would see me having a nightmare…my own mother would know something was wrong. It was just kind of some maternal bond that would make her see me. "And Edward…" Now Edward I could understand. He would be monitoring my thoughts, since he didn't know me very well, and actually seeing what was in my nightmare. I don't think he would totally want me to be scared like that.

I nodded. But what he said next surprised me further.

"But I could feel your emotions. As soon as I felt how scared you were…I knew something wasn't right." His eyes looked away from mine.

"Thank you." I whispered. I knew he would hear me, and nodded slightly. Finally reality set in and I remembered that we had school today. "I should probably get ready for school. Do you think that Alice-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Alice burst through the door with a handful of clothing, placing them on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, you can borrow my clothes. Now hurry up and get ready we're leaving in a couple of minutes." She told me as she walked over to Jasper and pulled him from the room, Jasper trying to hide a small chuckle. Ah. Typical Alice. Of course she would see me wanting to borrow clothing. I would have to thank her later. "Your welcome!" her voice trailed up from downstairs. Shaking my head and laughing, I quickly threw on the clothes that she had set on the bed and hurried down the stairs.

***

It didn't take long to be accepted by the Cullens, and soon I was moving in my stuff with them. My 'story' was that I was another one of Carlisle and Esme's 'adopted' children…I laughed at this thought, knowing my real parents were living across the hall from me.

Moving in with the Cullens was better than I could have ever imagined. And after a while, It began to feel like I had never left in the first place. It wasn't until Edward found a long forgotten picture that aroused his suspicions that something wasn't right.

"What's this?" Edward asked holding up a small rectangular piece of paper, studying it in his hands.

"It's nothing." I replied, snatching the picture from him.

"It didn't look like nothing to me. That looked like you, Alice and Jasper in that picture." He defended. "What are you hiding from us?"

It took a long moment for me to respond to his question, my darkened eyes avoiding his, settling on my dark purple and black bedspread. I debated on telling another lie, or just telling the truth. I sighed, this was something that I was not ready to tell them.

"Edward. If I tell you something…will you keep it a secret? I questioned, knowing perfectly well that he would keep my secret safe. He paused for a moment.

"Alright. I won't say anything."

"Especially not to Alice and Jasper. No one else should know about this…at least not now." I warned. "Promise?" I whirled around and glared at him. He tensed slightly, unsure of what was going to happen.

"Alright. I promise. Now what is this big secret?" He asked aloud, looking cautious and curious. I used my unique ability and he relaxed, even more puzzled as he learned that I could calm him down like his brother could.

"Edward…The picture that you saw…it's true. Alice and Jasper are my parents." I finally confessed.

* * *

**A/N: How do you like that? What will Edward's reaction be? Please review, and I will post the next chapter as soon as I can! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay. So this is chapter 5. I referenced back to Impossible a couple of times during this chapter…some of the things not quite exactly as in Impossible, but it's close. Especially the flashback…the flashback is in Jasmine's POV not a general POV like Impossible was. Anyways, please review. I've only got two reviews and I still don't know if I want to continue to work on this one or not…so If I don't get a lot of reviews…I'm going to delete it. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Nope….I don't own twilight. **

BTW! I did re-write chapter 4 a little bit, so please go back and read chapter 4 again if you haven't done it already. THANKS!

* * *

**** Chapter 5- Confession (Part 1) ****

_**Previously: "Edward…The picture that you saw…it's true. Alice and Jasper are my parents."**_

"You're joking right?" He scoffed, disbelieving.

"No joke. I'll prove it. I'll show you that I'm not making it up." I defended, my long golden hair falling around my face. My dark eyes met with his bright golden ones as I allowed him to read my mind, pulling up a small memory of myself and Rosalie when she was babysitting me. My eyes slightly glazed over as I allowed the flashback to fill my vision, the bedroom and Edward vanishing from my view.

*** Flashback ***

I sat in the white living room, the same room that was down the stairs from where Edward and myself were currently sitting. I could hear Rosalie talking to Alice not quite understanding what they were talking about. I watched as Rose came closer to me, a green colored cup in her hands.

"Alice. I think you should feed her. I swear your daughter hates me." I could hear Rosalie speak. My golden eyes focused on the cup…knowing that my meal was coming closer. I stretched out my hands as Rose was coming closer to me.

"She does not hate you, Rose." I could hear my mother reply.

I felt a familiar set of hands lift me from my position on the couch and I was repositioned securely in Rose's lap. I felt an overwhelming amount of anger and frustration rolling off of Rose…and that made me upset. I started crying, refusing the green cup of blood Rose offered.

"Rose, She's not crying because she hates you." Another voice called out. I watched through tear streaked eyes as my father, Jasper, walked into the room and I quickly scrambled into his arms, instantly calming down. He offered me the cup of blood that Rose had tried to offer me, and I accepted it without a fuss, letting the liquid flow down my throat.

*** End Flashback ***

I slowly pulled out of the memory as I showed Edward me falling asleep in Jasper's arms, and gradually the vision faded from my mind, and Edward's face and my bedroom came into focus. A full range of emotions crossed his features.

"When was that?" By now Edward was utterly intrigued by my memory.

"That specific memory happened about fifty years ago." I explained. "I was only a couple weeks old at the time. Jasper really is my father. I can mess with your emotions like he can and I see visions like Alice."

"That's amazing." Edward exclaimed. "What else do you remember?"

I then proceeded to show Edward my entire memory of all the good times that the family had shared. Over the next few days, Edward spent more time with his niece, getting to know me. Bella did not like this arrangement, and had come to the conclusion that Edward was cheating on her with me. Bella was furious.

She had decided to confront Edward about it one day when she caught Edward and myself sitting on my bed together.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked, her eyes dark, glanced back and forth between Edward and me.

"Hey Bella. We were just talking." Edward explained. Unfortunately Bella didn't believe him.

"Talking, huh? Don't lie to me. You're cheating on me aren't you!" She screamed at him.

"Bella." I tried to calm her down, using my ability and somewhat succeeded. "We really were just talking."

Without warning, Bella tried to lunge at me…I moved out of the way fractionally quicker. "Auntie Bella, CHILL!" I screamed at her. This took the fight right out of her and if Edward wasn't trying to restrain her, she would have fallen on the floor.

"What did you say?" Bella questioned.

"Bella, I would never try and steal Edward away from you…He's my uncle. You are my aunt. Alice and Jasper are my parents." I confessed. Edward and I proceeded to fill Bella in on everything…well…almost everything…showing Bella the fragile picture taken so long ago.

Finally after a second she turned and headed for the door.

"Bella! Wait!" I called racing after her, but it was too late. Bella burst into the living room where the entire family was gathered and made a scene.

"Why didn't you tell us?" She shouted at Alice and Jasper.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Bella." Jasper shot back.

I rushed into the room and shouted at Bella, vaguely aware of the scene we were creating. "Bella, Stop. Don't do this."

"Keeping secrets is not cool, Jazz." Bella pushed. By this time, Jasper had stood up and the two were face to face. Jasper tensed for a fight, his instincts kicking in as if he was waiting for an attack. I pushed myself between the two, separating them, keeping them at arms length. This was the last thing that I ever wanted to happen.

"What's going on?" Emmett questioned sitting on the couch, intently watching the fight unfold, Rosalie standing near her husband, unsure of what to do, her own dark eyes watching the scene.

"Bella. Jasmine. Jasper." Carlisle spoke with authority. "What's going on?"

"I'm begging you Bella. Don't do this!" I pleaded desperately, completely ignoring Carlisle's request.

Edwards hands moved around Bella's waist, his lips at her ear, trying to reason with her, unsuccessfully. I could tell the room was very tense as everyone was on edge, not knowing what was going on, and tried to calm the room to some degree, and it worked, the air not as tense as it had been. My hand was still on Jasper's chest, and the other in front of Bella, trying to prevent a fight. A confused look crossed Jasper's face as he felt the room calm down, knowing that he had nothing to do with it, feeling a calming emotion come over him coming from Jasmine. Carlisle spoke again.

"Jasmine. What's going on?" He called, ready to break apart a fight if he had to.

"Alice and Jasper never told us that they had a daughter." Bella pointed out.

"That's insane. Don't you think I would remember being pregnant?" Alice objected, standing next to her husband. "Besides, it's impossible. Everyone knows that vampires can't get pregnant."

"It is possible." I contradicted. "Vera, Mitchell, Jackson, Ashley…I know that they are not 'adopted'."

"And how do you know this?" Carlisle questioned, confused.

"Maybe this will jog your memory?" Bella shoved the photo of Jasmine, Alice and Jasper into Jasper's face, before taking a step back.

"It doesn't make any sense…" Jasper whispered studying the picture. "Where did you get this?"

I sighed, all eyes were fixed on me. "The picture is mine."

"I don't remember taking this picture at all." Alice added, peering over her husbands shoulder at the photo.

I crossed the room and sat down on one of the chairs, burying my head in my hands. "You don't remember because I made you forget."

"Forget?" Rosalie chirped, "You made us forget you?"

"It's what I've been hiding from you. Remember the day that I sat at lunch with you? You asked me if I had any family here in Forks. I do. I have grandparents…" I pointed at Carlisle and Esme, "Two aunts and uncles…" I pointed at Rose, Bella, Emmett and Edward, " And my parents." She finished by pointing at Alice and Jasper.

Suddenly it all made sense to them.

"So that's why you were laughing!" Emmett stated.

"But I don't understand why we don't remember any of it." Esme pointed out.

"Thirty years ago, something bad happened…" I stressed looking at Bella. "… and it nearly drove us all apart. We all took a trip to Italy, and with the help of the Volturi, they erased all the memories that you had of me. For the past thirty years, I've had to live with the guilt of what I've done, always remembering the family that I once had, who didn't even know I existed. I'm sorry for everything. I did what I thought was right." I finally explained, once again burying my head in my hands. It was a long moment before anyone said anything.

"I'll understand if you don't want me to stay." I added trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over, sheepishly looking at each of her family members.

"I say we vote!" Emmett suggested.

"That is an excellent idea." Carlisle agreed.

"I forgive you, Jasmine." A voice called out. My eyes landed on the one person I never expected to forgive me…Bella. "Please stay."

"Thank you, Bella. It means so much to me that you forgive me." I said quietly.

The tension in the room was so thick you could almost measure it. My eyes focused on Edward next.

"Stay."

Emmett and Rose answered next…they both wanted me to stay. It wasn't too difficult to guess why they wanted me around. I had always known Rose was jealous of Alice for being able to have me because she couldn't have kids, But that all changed when I brought back a special potion that allowed Rose to have Vera and Mitchell. My eyes flashed to my parents, afraid of what they would choose. Jasper was still looking at the worn picture of the three of us.

"I can't believe I have a daughter." Jasper spoke quietly.

"Jasmine Alison Cullen-Hale is my full name." I confessed. " I can see the future because Alice can, and I can sense emotions like Jasper can. I lived with the Volturi for ten years, until I was able to come home…" my voice trailed off as I heard other voices coming from outside.

"Kids are home." Carlisle announced. All eyes flashed to the front door when a group of five teens entered the house. Three girls and two boys. It wasn't difficult to know who they were. The noise quieted down as the teens took in the scene in front of them, looking confused when they saw Jasmine.

"Mom? What's going on?" Vera called, her long light brown hair falling around her face. Her golden eyes studying the scene.

Rosalie hopped off the couch, approaching the teens. "Guys. I'd like you to meet your COUSIN, Jasmine."

I looked up at the teens and watched their faces as they studied me warily.

"Cousin, huh?" Jackson spoke. He looked like Carlisle but had dark hair instead of blonde "I always knew that there was something different about you, but I couldn't figure out what it was."

"So…" Mitchell started. "Are you Aunt Alice's daughter?"

"Yes I am." I answered.

"Prove it." Vera agreed.

Rose and Emmett were about to scold them for being rude, but I interrupted. "It's okay, guys. Really. I don't mind."

I calmly took in each person's emotions and, using my ability, soon it felt extremely relaxing , all the tense feelings disappearing throughout the entire room.

"Jazz. What are you doing?" Alice questioned her husband.

"I'm not doing anything.." he defended. "It must be Jasmine."

"Are you doing that Jasmine?" Carlisle asked. I simply nodded, keeping my focus on the environment and the emotions of everyone. "That's amazing. She really is just like you Jasper."

"Okay. That's neat." Mitchell agreed, skeptically. "But can you do anything else?"

It was then that I could feel a dull pain in my head gradually increasing. I could tell a vision was coming, and I was prepared for it, but I was not prepared for what I saw. I watched with horror as the room around me disappeared from view and images flashed through my mind, freezing me in my tracks.

I could hear Carlisle's voice distantly, asking if I was okay. I couldn't answer as I felt his hands wrap around my arms as the images continued flashing before my eyes. A second later, Carlisle's face creased with worry and concern came into focus. I realized suddenly that every one of my family members had just witnessed my ability, and my eyes flew to Edward who had been watching me intensely.

_Did you see that?_ I questioned Edward with my mind. He nodded slightly, acknowledging the fact that he had seen my entire vision.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asked me again, his hands still on my arms, and my focus turned to him.

"Yeah. I'm fine…" I tried to assure him. However, Carlisle, Edward, and Esme weren't convinced. " I can see visions of the future." I explained. "The same way Alice can."

"What did you see?" Carlisle asked me, his hands still around my arms.

"I can't really say. Just flashes of things….It's probably nothing." I lied, breaking away from Carlisle's grip.

But it wasn't nothing… and Edward knew it. I had seen one of my family members attacking a human. There was only one problem. I couldn't tell who it was. I could tell whomever it was had blonde hair…but that was all I was able to see. There were a few possibilities. Rose, Jasper, Carlisle, Herself, Mitchell, or Ashley.

But WHO was it?

* * *

**A/N: How did you like that last chapter? I did change it a little bit. The vision that she has in this chapter was originally in the last chapter but I re-wrote it to fit better. Besides I wanted to draw out Jasmine actually telling the Cullen's exactly who she is. Anyway, Please continue to Review! I know that this probably isn't one of my best stories, but I'm not spending as much time on it as I normally would as I am trying to write this and update quickly. THANKS!! **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey Everyone! Did you like the little cliffy? I know….I'm so evil.

Anyway I wanted to thank, **Jallice Whitlock Hale**, **Anne-Marith**, and **Twilight81386** for being the only reviewers that have taken the time to review this. I do appreciate the reviews. Anyone else that reviews will get a shout-out in the next chapter! Thank you!!

Also, a great thank you to anyone that has added this story to their favorites or alerts!

Now, on to the chapter. This chapter has taken me a long time to write, because I get really stuck with the whole vision thing. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Tried to think of a clever disclaimer, but couldn't ….I don't own twilight.

* * *

Summary-

Jasmine Cullen made the most difficult decision she has ever had to make in her life…or un-life…to protect the family she loves. Even thirty years later, the pain of what she did, and the guilt for what she felt would not ease her troubled infallible mind. Will the Cullen's figure out her horrible past? Will she ever earn the forgiveness from the one person that she wants it from the most?

* * *

_**Previously-**_

"_**Are you alright?" Carlisle asked me again, his hands still on my arms, and my focus turned to him.**_

"_**Yeah. I'm fine…" I tried to assure him. However, Carlisle, Edward, and Esme weren't convinced. " I can see visions of the future." I explained. "The same way Alice can."**_

"_**What did you see?" Carlisle asked me, his hands still around my arms.**_

"_**I can't really say. Just flashes of things….It's probably nothing." I lied, breaking away from Carlisle's grip.**_

_**But it wasn't nothing… and Edward knew it. I had seen one of my family members attacking a human. There was only one problem. I couldn't tell who it was. I could tell whomever it was had blonde hair…but that was all I was able to see. There were a few possibilities. Rose, Jasper, Carlisle, Herself, Mitchell, or Ashley. **_

_**But WHO was it?**_

***

Chapter 6- Confession Part 2

The room suddenly became very tense again. Carlisle was the first one to speak. "Perhaps we should give Jasmine some time alone with Alice and Jasper."

Everyone seemed to agree with this suggestion, and slowly the room cleared, leaving me alone with my parents. There were so many things that I wanted to say to them, but I didn't allow myself to speak. I was waiting for them to say something first. The seconds ticked by as I waited. The silence was deafening. Jasper finally broke the silence.

"Thirty years?" His eyes moved from the worn picture to mine, my darkened eyes staring back at the two of them nervously. He spoke calmly, softly, carefully choosing his words. "You stayed away for thirty years? Why?"

"I wanted to protect you." I spoke quietly, averting my eyes from his. Guilt slowly creeping in, and I had no doubt that my father would be able to feel it. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, speaking so softly that Alice and Jasper almost couldn't hear me. "If you could remember what it was like back then…it was horrible. I was so ashamed of what I had done. And having your memories altered…you didn't even know I existed."

"That's horrible." Alice gasped, her eyes widening in horror.

"When I saw you all at school…a million things went through my head. I thought about leaving town again, but I just couldn't do it. It hurt me so much to know you were right there, not even fifty feet away, and knowing you wanted to get to know me, but I couldn't stand the thought of losing you again." I explained, my eyes finally turning back to their faces. I could feel my eyes start to glisten with tears, my voice breaking. "I would do anything to take it back. But it's never going to change the truth."

It was a long moment as I sobbed quietly, before Jasper spoke again.

"What did you do, Jasmine, that was so horrible that you thought you had no other choice but to make us forget you?" Jasper asked. His face mirrored my mother's face, confused and curious. Alice's eyes were focused on my own as I hesitated.

I sighed, almost afraid to speak the dreaded words I wished I never had to say. "I killed Charlie Swan."

Alice and Jasper froze at the words, for they now knew the significance behind my decision. But I continued.

"I slipped. It happened so quick and I couldn't stop myself. I tried to get Bella to forgive me and she wouldn't forgive me. I could see it would be years before she would even consider it! I couldn't put you through that." I stated, talking softer as I added, "There was so much tension in the house…It was driving us apart."

They stayed silent as I continued, trying desperately to make them understand.

"You tried to help me, you really did… but it didn't work." I paused, my voice softer now. "Nothing worked. That's when I went to Italy…." I sighed, remembering the painful memories of talking with the Volturi, agreeing to rule with them. I took another breath, talking slower now. "But it doesn't matter now. Bella forgave me. Can you forgive me too?"

It was a long time before either one of them moved, they looked like statues as they were thinking everything over. Jasper's eyes were fixed on the wooden flooring as he was thinking, and Alice was simply staring at her husband. Her eyes flashed between Jasmine and Jasper.

I closed my eyes, franticly searching my own future for their decision. I hoped to see something…anything…but it was blank. Black. There was nothing there. Jasper and Alice had not made their decision yet…and it was frightening. Letting go of the future, I once again stared hopefully at Alice, when Jasper finally spoke.

"You've given us a lot to think about." he said finally removing his gaze from the wooden floor. "We need to talk." He motioned to Alice, pulling her from the couch in one single fluid movement, towing her through the house. I tried one more thing. I sang…my voice floating around the room. I had sung this song before when I lived with the Volturi, successfully catching them off guard as they froze in their tracks. I changed some of the lyrics to better get my point across, but the message remained the same. (Song is Missing by Evanesscence)

Please, Please forgive me,

But I just got home again

Maybe one day you looked out

And barely conscious you said to no one

Isn't something missing?

You wouldn't cry for my absence, I know

You forgot me long ago.

Am I that unimportant? Am I that insignificant?

Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice

You won't try for me, not now

Though I died to know you loved me

I'm all alone.

Isn't someone missing me?

At this point, Jasper and Alice turned at gazed across the room at their daughter, still singing, shocked at the beauty of her voice. I noticed others had heard my voice and watched and listened from a distance. When I stopped singing, Alice and Jasper glanced at each other quickly.

"We'll be right back." Alice spoke and the two disappeared out of the house. I was overwhelmed by the rejection of my parents, pulling my legs up to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs trying to comfort myself, sobbing quietly. It wasn't long before I felt someone approaching me, love and concern radiating off of them. I didn't have to look to know who it was, and flung my arms around my grandmother, Esme. Sobbing into her, as she reassured me that everything was going to be alright, and as soon as my sobs quieted, she released me.

"I'm sorry, Esme." I apologized, sniffling, giving her a small smile.

"That's alright, sweetie. Alice will buy me something else later…You know how she gets with clothes." she chuckled. I smiled and chuckled softly. She was right. I did know how Alice could get when it came to shopping. She couldn't stop herself. It was like an addiction to her…she just HAD to shop.

"I think I'm going to go hunting." I replied quietly. Esme simply smiled and nodded her head. I strode through the house and into the trees, breaking into a run as I raced to find my next meal. As soon as I started running, I didn't want to stop. 'Why did I tell them? Why?' I chastised myself. I hung my head in shame, the same guilt that I felt before flooding through my body as I slowed to a stop. 'What was I thinking?'

I let the sobs flow freely, as I let the guilt overwhelm me. My knees hit the dampened ground as my body shook, unable to control myself. It wasn't until I heard a branch snap to my right that I was suddenly brought to reality, and my head snapped towards the sound. Without thinking, I jumped to my feet, in a crouch as I searched for the source of the sound, my eyes scanning the forest surrounding me.

I could smell the rich scent of human blood and took off running as I felt my throat burst into flames, instincts taking over before I could control myself. I found the human quickly and pounced, startling the poor man. I gripped the human's jacket, in front of me staring at the frightened man. His voice was begging and pleading.

"Please don't hurt me. You can have anything you want, just please don't hurt me." He begged, his dark hair ruffled, and brown eyes wide with fright. I stared at the man for a second, and just as I was about to strike, a different scene flashed in front of my eyes, and I froze.

I could no longer see the frightened man that I saw in my grasp. I could see Charlie's face, twisted in fear and pain, and I shook my head at the thought.

No. Not Charlie. Not again.

Charlie's face was replaced by another vision that flashed in front of my eyes. It was the same vision that I had a few minutes ago back at the house, and I could clearly see the man that I clutched in my hands, was the same man that I saw in my vision. And I realized with horror that it wasn't just anyone that was killing a human.

It was _**me**_.

Horrified, I blinked the vision away and stared at the frightened man in my grasp, still pleading to be released. I unclasped my hands around his jacket, and the man fell to the damp forest floor. I could see that my hands were shaking, as I slowly backed away from him.

As soon as I was standing about five feet away, I could hear a chorus of voices calling out my name. They seemed to be coming from where I had been only a minute earlier. Frightened, I turned and ran away from the voices, trying to get as far away as I could, pumping my legs faster and faster, sobbing as I ran.

No! No! No! I sobbed, and eventually slowed to a stop, leaning up against a large boulder, bringing my legs up to my chest, burying my face in my arms. The guilt for killing Charlie resurfaced within me and overwhelmed me, forcing me to deal with all the emotions, making me temporarily unable to focus on anything else.

I barely registered the fact that my family had followed me and were now watching me warily.

"Jasmine?" I heard. I recognized it coming from my father, his voice tinted with worry and fear. I took a couple of deep breaths, attempting to calm myself down, only calming slightly. "Jasmine? Are you alright?"

I felt a slight pressure on my shoulder, and I began to calm down instantly, finally able to focus on my worried parents and my uncle Edward, who were watching me cautiously. I took a couple more deep breaths and turned to look at my father, who knelt beside me, keeping me calm.

"Are you alright?" He questioned again, his face a mix between confusion and determination. I knew he was still concentrating on keeping me calm enough so I could explain what happened. The moonlight shone on the four of us, bouncing off our skin, as I looked into his worried golden eyes with my own still black ones. I nodded, looking away. "What happened?"

"I almost did it again, dad." I whispered softly. He sat down next to me, leaning his back on the rock as I had, pulling me into a one armed hug.

"Did what?"

I noticed mom look at Uncle Edward, clearly having a conversation in their mind, and I saw Edward nod to my mother, who proceeded to sit against the rock on the other side of me.

"I almost killed another human." I said softly letting out a small sob.

"But you didn't kill him." Mom contradicted. "He's fine. Just a little shaken, but he'll be alright."

I shook my head furiously.

"That's not the point, mom." I retorted, turning slightly to glare at her. I hesitated. "I **wanted** to kill him."

"But you didn't." Dad interrupted.

"No. I didn't. I was just about to bite him, when I could see Charlie's face in my mind…" My voice trailed off as I remembered seeing Charlie's face. I shuddered, as I pushed the image from my mind. "I almost couldn't stop myself. It was like I was killing Charlie all over again!" I wailed, another sob escaping my lips. I felt Jasper pull me into a hug as I cried.

'_I don't want to lose you again.' I thought to myself. "I can't lose you again! I just can't!" I wailed into my dad's chest, clutching his shirt as tight as I could without ripping the fabric. _

"_She'll be alright." I heard Uncle Edward reply in response to something in either mom or dad's head. "She's more afraid that she will slip up, and be forced to leave again." _

"_We'll never make you leave, Jasmine." Jasper assured me, rubbing my back, further calming me. I finally got myself under control, and mom held out her hand to help pull me off the damp floor, and into a tight embrace. I could hear Uncle Edward chuckling from behind her, and I hugged him too._

"_Come on, Let's go hunting." Alice spoke, grabbing my arm and pulling me through the forest, Jasper and Uncle Edward following the two of us. Alice's face was glowing, partly from the moonlight, partly from excitement as the four of us raced through the forest._

* * *

_A/N: So how was that chapter? Did you like it? I thought of this earlier as I was getting ready for work. Funny how some things just pop into your head like that, huh? Anyway, Please review…As I said before, anyone that reviews will be given a shout-out in the next chapter!_

_Also, If you could, or more likely if you want to, I have a small poll on my profile and would appreciate it if you could vote for your favorite Twilight character. I am extremely curious as to which character has the biggest following. Thanks!_

_The next chapter will be up soon!_


	7. Chapter 7

The Forgotten- Chapter 7

A/N: I apologize for not updating sooner. I know….I'm such a bad author for not updating. But I couldn't think of how I wanted to continue this story and I got a second job so I didn't write for a long time. Now I'm recovering from surgery and I have time to write. So here you go!

**Shout-Outs**: (Thank you to the following for reviewing!) Anne-Marith, Jalice Whitlock Hale, and Jazzieee!

**Want to see your name in the shout-out section? Just review this chapter, and your name will be included in the next chapter's shout-out**!

_**Previously:**_

"_**We'll never make you leave, Jasmine." Jasper assured me, rubbing my back, further calming me. I finally got myself under control, and mom held out her hand to help pull me off the damp floor, and into a tight embrace. I could hear Uncle Edward chuckling from behind her, and I hugged him too.**_

"_**Come on, Let's go hunting." Alice spoke, grabbing my arm and pulling me through the forest, Jasper and Uncle Edward following the two of us. Alice's face was glowing, partly from the moonlight, partly from excitement as the four of us raced through the forest**_.

Chapter 7

Approaching the house after the hunt, I was nervous about the reactions of the rest of my family, and hung back a little, allowing my parents to file in the house in front of me. Edward took off on the way back to the house to go find Bella, and a small part of me was relieved that he had gone because I no longer had to block my thoughts around him.

I slowly climbed up the wooden steps to the house, stopping hesitantly inside the doorway. I was slightly overwhelmed with all the different emotions in the house, and indeed I wanted to turn around and walk right out again…but I didn't. Like the good girl that I was, I sighed trying to shut out some emotions, and shut the glass door behind me.

"What's up, Jasmine?"

I turned my head at the mention of my name, to see my cousin that could pass as my twin, Mitchell, glance up from the computer monitor across the room and smile at me. His eyes were darker, but still a bright golden. To this day, I still cannot believe how much Mitchell looks exactly like his father, Emmett…except for the hair. Mitchell had his mother's hair color, and so all of us blonds were referred to the Hales at school, whereas everyone else got away with being a Cullen. I didn't mind so much…I had gone by Hale most of my life, so it was nothing new to me.

"Hey, Mitchell." I called back, my bright golden eyes scanning the room, landing on a small brown leather covered book sitting on one of the glass tables. I took a couple steps into the room, and grasped the small leather book, examining it. "What's this?"

I opened the small leather cover, my eyes gazing over the familiar scribbling. It didn't take me more than a second to know exactly what it was. I could feel the anger bubbling up inside of me, and I slammed the cover a little too roughly. I closed my eyes and tried to control my anger. '_How could they do this to me_?'

I opened my eyes, my anger barely under control. My fists were clenched to my sides, my golden locks falling into my face as my gaze fixed on Mitchell's form. "Who found it?"

"Whoa! Jas, calm down. I can feel your anger all the way over here." Mitchell defended, standing up and facing his palms out towards me.

"Who found it?" I asked again, still not moving from my position. I needed to know who found it, and Mitchell was going to give me an answer even if I had to beat it out of him.

"I think it was Ashley, Jasmine. She had it earlier." Mitchell explained. "I don't know where she is though."

I could hear footsteps coming down the stairs behind me, as I heard my mother's voice call out.

"Jasmine. Don't you dare." Her eyes held a hint of anger, and I shot a look at her. She stood at arms length away, my dad right behind her, Rosalie and Emmett followed behind, staying on the stairs, watching.

"Why not? Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't." I shot back, furious. She had no right! How dare she read my journal!

"It's not worth it." Her voice rang out. She looked at me, almost angrily as she spoke. Her eyes narrowing at me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Did she not understand why I was so upset? Did she not realize the horrors that I had experienced were written down in the cheap lined paper? No. She didn't know or want to know about the horrors of my past…the guilt ridden words that covered the small pages that continued on page after page.

"Not good enough." I spat out, turning around from her and walked quickly through the living area towards the kitchen, ignoring protests from my parents. I didn't get too far when I felt my arm being pulled back. I growled at the restraint, turning around to look at the honey haired figure, my golden curls bobbing at the sudden stop. "Let me go."

"No." He growled in response. His eyes held no fear as he stared into my anger filled ones.

I jerked my arm away from his grasp. "She read it, dad. She invaded my privacy, and read it!" I nearly screamed at him. "How dare she!"

To say that I was furious was an understatement. Ashley had read my diary, and knew things about my past that no one else could possibly know. How much did she read? What did she know? These were some of the questions that had flooded my mind, and I needed to know exactly what she read. It was at that moment that the worst possible thing could have happened. Ashley came in the door, followed by Jackson, Carlisle and Esme. Had it not been for Alice and Jasper blocking my way, I would have attacked her.

The four of them had stopped laughing and took in the scene around them and a voice broke through the tense atmosphere.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked, his eyes studying the three of us, his eyes watching me glaring at my parents, before I turned and started glaring at Ashley. They tensed as they saw and felt my anger.

"Why don't you ask Ashley, Grandpa?" I spat through clenched teeth. His brows scrunched together, as his gaze turned towards Ashley.

"Ashley? Did you do something to make Jasmine mad at you?"

She didn't respond, her eyes widening with fear as her eyes gazed at the glass table that the diary had previously been on, and her eyes shot towards the book in my hands.

"What did you do?" Carlisle scolded, seeing her reaction.

"She read my diary, Carlisle." I explained. "She stole it from my room and read it!" I tried pushing past my parents and somewhat succeeded, Jasper's arms wove around my waist as I yelled at her, restraining me from getting closer.

"Is this true?" Carlisle asked her. She stuttered.

"I'm sorry, Jasmine. I didn't think you would find out." She whispered.

"You didn't think I would find out?" I shrieked. "I'm psychic, remember?"

"Look," Ashley pleaded, her long blonde hair falling down her back. "I'm sorry." She approached me as close as she could bear, and my struggling slowed, allowing my father to restrain me rather easily.

Sobs erupted through my body as I managed to choke out a simple question. It was the only thing I could manage to say. It was something that I wanted to know. NEEDED to know.

"Why?"

The others just watched with fascination at our exchange. Mitchell still hung by the computers, Rose and Emmett had descended the stairs and were now hugging the one section of wall nearest the front door. Carlisle stood in the center of the room in between Ashley and myself, assuming that if I somehow broke away from my father, Carlisle could stop me. And lastly, Esme stood by the windows with Jackson to her right, the moonlight shining off her pale skin.

"Why did you do it?" I sobbed again. "Those are my private thoughts!"

I heard Emmett chuckle at the comment and I growled at him. I watched as Auntie Rose slapped him, and that brought a little joy to me. It wasn't enough to get me to laugh, but I pushed the thought away as I returned my gaze to my pleading cousin, who now was kneeling in front of me.

I could feel the pressure in my head as I knew a vision was near and tried to push it away.

"How much did you read?" I asked, my sobs quieting as my anger slowly increased.

"I just wanted to know if you've had them too." Ashley begged.

"What are you talking about?" Carlisle asked her as he approached, his hand resting on her shoulder.

"The dreams. You've had them too, right?" Ashley ignored him and continued to look at me.

"Dreams?" I questioned. What was she talking about?

"Yeah -." she started to explain, before being cut off by her cousin.

"You have them too?" Mitchell interrupted. All of our eyes flashed towards him, my entire family clearly surprised as I was. "I thought I was the only one."

"Me too." I heard from behind Grandpa Carlisle. Jackson was normally the quietest one of us kids, besides me, and we turned to look at him.

"Does Vera have dreams too?" I heard my father ask from behind me. I stopped struggling, and he released me. I was still mad at my cousin, but this was a different matter. I would discuss it with her later. I tried to listen to the answer, but my vision was overtaken by images that I could no longer keep out of my mind, and the living room (along with my family) vanished from view.

I looked around and could see the forest surrounding me. In front of me stood two figures, one woman and one man. Behind the two figures I could see a group of twenty or more others, all unrecognizable. The woman was olive skinned but pale, and had jet black hair, her eyes were blood red as well as the man's eyes that was standing to her left, and I knew that they were both vampires like myself and my family. They both appeared to be in their early twenties. The man stood next to the woman in such a way I assumed that maybe he had some military backround when he was human or something.

I could hear the woman laughing, as she stood across from us. I tried to look to see if any of my family were standing to my sides, but it was fuzzy. I couldn't see in my vision if I was alone or not and prayed that I wasn't alone. This woman scared me. Who was she? What did she want? I pushed ahead into my vision even as I felt hands wrap around my arms. I could vaguely hear voices around me, and knew they belonged to my family, but I couldn't respond.

"He is the only one that I want. I won't hurt you… if he comes with me." the mystery woman called.

Alright, there was a first clue. I was alone…I wasn't with my family. Or was I? I tried again to look to the sides of me as I felt a slight shaking of my body. I knew my family was getting desperate. They didn't know what was happening to me and they were trying to shake me out of my vision. I struggled against the pull that would pull me out of my vision and pushed further. I just HAD to know who this woman was.

And _WHO_ did she want?

"But," the woman continued. "If he doesn't come with me, I will send my friends here to take him from you."

I felt a strong desire to protect what ever was behind me. I knew that if I could just turn around I would be able to see who she wanted and who I was supposed to protect. I struggled harder as the pull of reality was becoming stronger, the vision slowly slipping away from me as I could hear my families voices getting louder. I made one last push to turn around and see who it was when my vision stopped abruptly, and my grandfather's concerned face came into view. I was so startled by the abruptness of my vision, I jumped slightly in surprise.

"Jasmine. Are you alright?" Carlisle asked me, his brows furrowing, his arms still around my upper arms. I nodded after taking a few deep breaths to calm myself. "What did you see?"

"A woman…and a man…in the woods…She wanted something…no…someone…but she didn't say any names and I couldn't figure out who it was that she wanted." I explained as my mind replayed the vision in my mind.

"A woman?" I could hear Alice ask. "What did she look like?"

I looked around the room and noticed that everyone was gathered around me. I could sense their curiosity and excitement, although I felt a small tinge of fear underneath it all.

"The woman was tall, long black hair, she looked to be of Mexican decent (I mean no offence to anyone by my description of her. I'm simply trying to describe her the best that I can.). She had a slight southern accent…almost slightly Spanish when she spoke. She was with a man…with dark hair, he looked like he could have been in the military." I started to describe.

"Was there anything else?" Jasper asked me, looking into my eyes.

"Yes. There were others…standing behind them. A whole group of them. I'd say close to twenty. They were angry. So angry…" my voice trailed off as I remembered the group, replaying the vision once again in my mind.

"How could she do this?" I heard Jasper mumble and strode across the room, Alice followed close behind.

"We don't know what she wants." Alice tried to reassure him, failing as he turned and shot my mother a look. I gasped as I had never seen my father look like that before. He was angry. I didn't know the significance behind what I just saw in my vision, and I was surprised to see Jasper reacting the way he did.

"Dad? What's going on?" I hesitantly called out. I took a small step forward when I didn't get a response, as my parents were whispering back and forth too quick for my ears. I was about to take another small step, when Uncle Emmett appeared before me.

"I would back away, Jasmine." Uncle Emmett warned, his palms up out in front of him ready to push me back if I disobeyed. "Trust me."

"Mitchell, Ashley, Jackson, Jasmine…" Carlisle started. "..Go find Bella and Edward and bring them here immediately."

"What's happening?" Ashley called out as Carlisle helped her off the floor.

"Just go." Carlisle ordered. I knew better than to disobey him and tugged Ashley out of the door despite her protests, Mitchell and Jackson following me.

Once we were in the trees, I dropped Ashley's hand and started sprinting to where I knew Bella and Edward would probably be.

"Jasmine, What's going on?" Jackson demanded, grabbing my wrist and yanking me to a stop. I whirled around to face him, slightly angry and annoyed before darting my eyes away.

Should I tell them? They are going to find out what's going on eventually. I thought to myself. It took me a few seconds to respond, my eyes roaming over the damp forest ground, internally debating within myself to try and explain the situation or not. I took a deep breath of the cool misty air, and sighed.

They had to know.

When I had finally removed my gaze from the ground, I scanned my cousin's worried faces. They were confused and scared, as I knew they would be. I didn't want to worry them any more than they already were, but I couldn't.

Or could I? A thought occurred to me and I knew I could help them.

"I will tell you, but we need to find Renesmee and Vera first." I turned around and began sprinting again. I didn't turn to look, but I heard my cousins following me. I could hear them whispering to each other, trying to figure out what was going on, but I ignored them. Right now I had to find the others.

After a few minutes, I could faintly smell Bella's scent, and I followed it. It began to get stronger and soon I could smell the others…Vera, Nessie, and Edward…and we broke through the trees into a small clearing, my cousins and Aunt and Uncle came into view.

Their tense bodies relaxed as they realized that it was only us that had approached them.

"Hey Jasmine." Nessie called out.

"Hey guys." I called back. "Bella, Edward, Grandpa wants you two back at the house as soon as possible."

They looked at us in confusion.

"What's going on?" Bella questioned, her long brown hair flowing behind her, as she approached me.

"Carlisle will explain everything when you get there." I answered. Bella turned and shot a questioning look towards Edward. Edward tried to read my thoughts and failed miserably.

"What is it, Edward?" Bella questioned approaching her husband. Edward and I were in a staredown. He knew I knew what was going on, but I wouldn't let him read my thoughts so he was just in the dark as everyone else.

"Go." I pushed. " You have to hurry."

"Let's go, Edward." Bella spoke, pulling her husband along towards the house, disappearing into the moss covered trees.

"I'm coming with you." Nessie cried out, taking a couple steps ahead attempting to follow her parents. I rushed forward and grabbed a hold of her arm, pulling her back.

"I'm sorry, Ness. You have to stay with us." I spoke. I turned my head and looked at my dark haired cousin, Vera. "You too, Vera."

"Why?" They both cried out, clearly upset.

"Because." I dropped Nessie's arm and turned to face my cousins. " I know what's going to happen."

"What IS happening, Jasmine?" Mitchell growled at me, getting angry. Like Emmett, he had muscles and he could easily crush me if given the opportunity.

"People are coming." I spoke. "They want one of us, and if she doesn't get who she wants, she's going to send a lot of people after us to get them."

"Who does she want?" Nessie questioned.

"I don't know." I sighed, frustrated. " I couldn't see in my vision, who she was talking about. But we were protecting whoever it was." I hesitated, before growling out angrily "I have a feeling that our parents know more than what they are telling us."

"Then we should demand to know what they know." Ashley barked out, her anger getting to her. Her eyes were alight with a slow burning fire.

"They can't keep us in the dark!" Vera agreed.

"Yeah they can." I countered " You saw my father. You saw how upset he was when I told them about the woman."

"And Carlisle, He wouldn't tell us anything either." Jackson agreed. "He ordered us away. Why would he do that, Jasmine?"

"I have no idea." I lied. "It must be bad if they don't want us to know about it." I brushed a strand of hair away from my face.

"What do we do now?" Mitchell questioned, looking at me.

That seemed to be the question on everyone's mind.

_**What were we going to do now**_?

**A/N: So what did you think of that chapter? Good? Bad? Please review! Anyone who reviews this chapter will receive a shout-out in the next chapter! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

The Forgotten- Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for everyone that has stuck with me throughout this story. I am trying really hard to try and update while I am able to. I know there are probably better stories that you could be reading and I thank you for reading my stories. I do appreciate it!

Shout Outs:

On with the chapter:

Disclaimer: Although I don't own anything related to twilight, I do own Jasmine, Jackson, Ashley, Vera, and Mitchell. If it looks like it belongs to someone else…it belongs to their respective owners.

The Forgotten- Chapter 8

_**Previously:**_

"_**What IS happening, Jasmine?" Mitchell growled at me, getting angry. Like Emmett, he had muscles and he could easily crush me if given the opportunity. **_

"_**People are coming." I spoke. "They want one of us, and if she doesn't get who she wants, she's going to send a lot of people after us to get them."**_

"_**Who does she want?" Nessie questioned.**_

"_**I don't know." I sighed, frustrated. " I couldn't see in my vision, who she was talking about. But we were protecting whoever it was." I hesitated, before growling out angrily "I have a feeling that our parents know more than what they are telling us." **_

"_**Then we should demand to know what they know." Ashley barked out, her anger getting to her. Her eyes were alight with a slow burning fire. **_

"_**They can't keep us in the dark!" Vera agreed.**_

"_**Yeah they can." I countered " You saw my father. You saw how upset he was when I told them about the woman."**_

"_**And Carlisle, He wouldn't tell us anything either." Jackson agreed. "He ordered us away. Why would he do that, Jasmine?" **_

"_**I have no idea." I lied. "It must be bad if they don't want us to know about it." I brushed a strand of hair away from my face. **_

"_**What do we do now?" Mitchell questioned, looking at me. **_

_**That seemed to be the question on everyone's mind. **_

_**What were we going to do **_now_**?**_

What were we going to do? I had no idea. I glanced at my siblings, who were looking back at me expectantly. I realized that they were putting me in charge. They would listen to me and follow me with whatever I decided, and truthfully, I was just as clueless as them.

I sat down on the damp flooring, crossing my legs and holding my head up in my hands. I needed to think. They were all counting on me to make the right decision, and it was up to me to protect them. I could hear the others talking quietly amongst themselves, my name being brought up a few times. I searched my future to try and figure out what to do next. I was snapped back to reality when I heard a noise from behind me, and jumped up facing the sound. Scanning the trees, my eyes landed on a woman emerging from the forest. She looked eerily familiar, with long black hair and appeared to be the same woman I saw in my vision.

I could sense the others had noticed her as well and Mitchell and Jackson stood at my flanks, Nessie, Vera and Ashley behind us.

"Well, well, well…If it isn't the famous Miss Volturi herself." The woman sneered. She appeared to be alone.

"And you are?" I spoke, trying desperately to control everyone's emotions, and staying somewhat calm myself.

"My name is Maria."

I stared at her, assessing her. She was confident, she didn't appear to be afraid at all.

"Well, Maria. What can I do for you?" I asked politely, my mind going into Volturi mode.

"What can you do for me?" Maria sneered again. "That's a good question." She paused and spoke again. "Actually, there is something you can do for me. You see I'm looking for someone. An old friend of mine. Perhaps you would know where I could find him?"Him.

_So… she was looking for a man_. I thought. _I wonder who she is looking for_?

"Perhaps. Who are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for Major Whitlock. Do you know where I might be able to find him?" She explained her voice floating all around us like music. Her blood red eyes studied each of our faces, clearly curious as to who we were and why our eyes were golden.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you. But I don't believe that I've ever met anyone by that name." I apologized.

"That's too bad. Thanks anyway though." Maria answered disappointed. "I really should be going." And with that she turned and fled back the way she came.

"We need to get back home." I spoke as soon as Maria was out of range. The others nodded and we took off running towards the house.

"Who was she Jas?" Mitchell asked, running right beside me. I knew they were all probably wondering the same thing. I continued to run past the moss covered trees, footsteps echoing behind me.

"What's going on?" Jackson growled when I had failed to answer Mitchell's question, leaping in front of me. I failed to notice his quick thinking and my body collided with his, the momentum knocking us both off balance and into a nearby tree. The tree groaned and broke with a loud crack sending us tumbling to the ground.

"What the hell did you do that for?" I growled at Jackson angry that I had mud stains all over my clothes because of him. "Because you weren't answering us." Jackson shot back, just as angry.

I jumped off the ground and started dusting myself off, Jackson mirroring my movements, brushing dirt from his jeans as well.

"Who was that woman?" Mitchell asked again, his golden eyes boring into mine angerly. His own golden curls bobbing slightly.

"She was the same woman in my vision." I explained, growling back. "That's all you need to know right now. We need to talk to my dad."

"We're not going anywhere, until you tell us everything." Vera agreed standing in front of me along with the rest of my cousins, crossing her arms across her chest, creating a wall. Like Rosalie, she could definitely pull off the bitchy-ness. I was shocked at her forthcoming. She was normally quiet, although not as quiet as myself.

"Alright." I sighed. There was no way I would be able to win this fight. I scanned my cousin's faces, "What do you want to know?"

"What was she talking about when she said Miss Volturi?" Nessie's brows scrunched in confusion, her long chocolate hair blowing in the wind.

"Have you ever heard of the Volturi?" I started explaining. Since Nessie was the only one that vaguely remembered them, I continued, refreshing her memory as well. "The Volturi are a group of vampires. They are not like us." I warned.

"There was a time, long long ago, when there were three very feared members of the Volturi, Aro, Cauis, and Marcus. They acted like the lawmakers of the vampires. They lived in Italy, and they have dealt with many things. When I was younger, much, much younger, I spent my childhood growing up with them against my will. Eventually, I was able to find a way to kill them. I am the only one to ever succeed in such a task. Most die trying. The three that took their places were, Demetri, a tracker, Felix, a skilled fighter, and Alec, he could take away all your senses and alter your memories."

My cousins listened intently as to what I was telling them, some skeptical, others more believing, but I continued.

"After your memories were altered, I spent a few years with them because I had no other place to stay, and I became the forth member of the Volturi. I'm the only female to ever be a part of the famous group. The guard that surrounded us is very extensive, and they almost all have their own unique skills or talents. I left after a while, and came back here. Most vampires know not to mess with me, although some have still tried." I laughed at the memory of the last vampire who tried to attack me, and failed miserably.

"But you wouldn't hurt us, right?" Ashley asked meekly. Her emotions let me know that she was frightened, and I reassured her.

"I would never hurt any of you… Not intentionally. I would only hurt you if I had no other choice." I assured them. They seemed satisfied with my answer and they relaxed. "There. Ya'll know everything. Now can we PLEASE go talk to my dad?"

With a nod, we all started to run towards the house again, and I could feel the uneasyness coming from the house in waves as we got closer.

This was SO not good.

As we entered into the house, my nose wrinkled in disgust, as I realized that Jacob and some of the other wolves were in the house.

"You've got to be kidding me?" a husky voice called out, frustrated. "How many?"

Turning the corner, I could see that Jacob was standing in the center of the room, talking with Carlisle, as the rest of my family were scattered along the one side of the room. The tension in the room was enough to start a dull pain throbbing in my temple. Standing behind Jacob, stood Leah one of the only female wolves in Jake's pack, and Seth, Leah's brother, among a few others.

"There appears to be about twenty." I could hear Carlisle answering Jacob's question. "But I'm not for certain."

"Twenty." Jake scoffed. "Well, with our help, it will be like a walk in the park. Fourteen of you, with my pack….we should have more than enough to cover it."

"The kids are not fighting." Jasper spoke up. "I will not have the kids go through what I went through."

"Dad? What's going on?" I finally managed to ask glancing around at the others.

"It's nothing to be concerned about." Jasper tried to reassure me, but his emotions gave him away.

"Don't lie to me." I glared at him. "Tell me the truth."

The rest of my cousins looked expectantly at him, as I did, waiting for an explanation. He turned and looked at Carlisle, then at Alice, and then at Edward, who at last gave him a nod, before Jasper turned his attention to us.

"Have you all ever wondered how I got so scarred?" He questioned, my aunts and uncles appeared to have already heard this story and started whispering amongst themselves. The six of us waited paitently for him to continue. "When I was a human, so long ago, I entered the army. I lied and told recruiters that I was twenty, and I was able to get away with it. It didn't take long to be promoted over more experienced men, and I became the youngest Major in Texas."

"Major?" I questioned. My mind raced to the woman that we had seen earlier. I remembered her recalling that she was looking for a Major Whitlock. _Could she have been looking for my father_?

"Yeah. I was Major Jasper Whitlock." he stated proudly.

_NO_!

It wasn't possible. Maria was looking for my father! My father was the one that I was supposed to protect. If I needed oxygen, I would have passed out from my lack of breathing. I tried to concentrate on my father as he continued.

"During my short military career, I was responsible for guiding women and children away from the us mortor boats, and it was then that I found Maria, and two others. Maria was a vampire, and unfortunately turned me into a vampire as well. After I was turned, I learned that there are some places or cities in our world where the perpetually greedy, the ones that love power…have a strong desire to control some areas for themselves. Cities that held the most people, where vampires could feed on humans more freely than others, and eventually wars would break out among the vampires over control of those cities." He explained.

"While I was with Maria," He continued, "I was in charge of creating an army of newborn vampires, to help Maria gain control over some land. It was a tough job, and I fought many battles. After a year, newborn vampires begin to lose their strength, and I also had to destroy those I've created…" His voice trailed off, as he remembered the images I was positive, he would love to forget, before continuing. "I've been attacked many times…Vampire venom is the only thing that leaves a scar."

I watched as my father lifted up the sleeve of his shirt to expose hundreds of bite marks, cris-crossing in a crescent shaped pattern, covering almost every inch of his skin. I was horrified as I studied the pattern on his arm, feeling bad for him and what he had been through.

"That woman that you saw in your vision, Jasmine, That was Maria, and I believe she's after me." He stated again, pulling down his sleeve, covering his scars.

"Yeah, dad. She is. We just saw her a few minutes ago." I spoke. I could hear a chorus of 'what', echoing around the room. All eyes were fixed on us. "We spoke to her a few minutes ago. She said she was looking for someone. She asked us if we knew a Major Whitlock. I didn't realize that she was talking about you."

It was quiet for a second before Uncle Edward exploded. "I won't let you." His eyes narrowed at Jasper, obviously reacting to something in my fathers head.

"What is it Edward?" I heard my aunt Rose ask.

"He wants to talk to Maria." His voice was hollow, defeated almost.

"NO!" I cried, suddenly doubling over in pain, my knees hitting the hard ground as my hands flew to my head as I was assaulted by a vision of my father. I could see Maria laughing evilly, looking down at my fathers slumped form on the ground, I watched in horror as I saw Maria's slim fingers grasp my fathers head, and jerk violently, a sickening ripping sound following the action, as his head was torn from his body.

My body shook violently as sobs came freely. "No! No! No!" My eyes searched for my father.

"Don't talk to her, Dad." I begged, my panic affecting everyone else around me. I gazed at my father, his honey curls framing his worry stricken features. "Don't go."

The room was silent, except for my sobs and occasional whispering, as everyone waited for Jasper's answer. I could see him debating with himself, wanting to talk to Maria, yet, seeing my breakdown, hesitating to go.

"I'll just tell her to leave." Jasper spoke quietly. "Then I'll be back."

Sobs racked my body again as I watched my father disappear out of the room. '_How could he do this to me?' _I thought_. 'He can't leave! He CAN'T!' I buried my face in my hands, sobbing. I was surprised when I felt a set of arms wrap around my shaking body, my face buried into long blonde hair a few shades lighter than my own. I tried to calm down as her voice whispered in my ear._

"_It's alright." She whispered. "It's going to be okay." _

_I pulled back slightly, taking a breath, "It's not going to be okay, Rosie. He's going to die!" I cried, embracing my aunt once again. "You have to stop him. He can't go!"_

"_Your father knows what he's doing." Rosalie whispered again._

"_She's right, Jasmine." I heard grandpa agree. "Jasper has had more training than any of us. He's dealt with Maria first hand. He will be fine."_

_I didn't believe what he was telling me. I knew that it would end badly. I took a deep breath and my sobs quieted. If they were not going to protect my father….I would. I calmed down enough, and pulled out of my aunts embrace. "Are you sure he's going to be okay?" I asked quietly, refusing to look anyone in the eye, staring at my hands now resting in my lap. My golden curls falling around my face as I fidgeted._

"_He'll be fine, Jasmine. Don't worry." Rosalie assured me. I nodded my head in agreement and smiled weakly at her._

"_I think I'm going to go to my room now." I said quietly, my voice just above a whisper as I stood up from the ground, striding past the wolves and my concerned family up the stairs to my room. I closed the door silently, and crossed the room swiftly. Although I was tired, sleep was the last thing on my mind right now. I needed to get out of my room and find my father. _

_I just hoped I wasn't too late._

_A/N: So how was that chapter? I know there are a lot of things going on, and I'm trying to get to each thing as soon as I can. I'll update as soon as I can! Once again, review and your name will appear in the shout-out section in the next chapter!_


	9. Chapter 9

The Forgotten- Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks to everyone that has stuck with me this far. This is where the real action starts! Hope you like it!

Shout-Outs: _**Dominique Weasley, Jazzieee, Jalice Whitlock Hale, Anne-Marith, and twilight81386!**_

**If you want your name in the Shout-Out Section, All you have to do is leave a REVIEW! Thanks!**

_**Previously:**_

_**I didn't believe what he was telling me. I knew that it would end badly. I took a deep breath and my sobs quieted. If they were not going to protect my father….I would. I calmed down enough, and pulled out of my aunts embrace. "Are you sure he's going to be okay?" I asked quietly, refusing to look anyone in the eye, staring at my hands now resting in my lap. My golden curls falling around my face as I fidgeted.**_

"_**He'll be fine, Jasmine. Don't worry." Rosalie assured me. I nodded my head in agreement and smiled weakly at her.**_

"_**I think I'm going to go to my room now." I said quietly, my voice just above a whisper as I stood up from the ground, striding past the wolves and my concerned family up the stairs to my room. I closed the door silently, and crossed the room swiftly. Although I was tired, sleep was the last thing on my mind right now. I needed to get out of my room and find my father. **_

_**I just hoped I wasn't too late.**_

Chapter 9

I crossed the small room swiftly to the small window on the opposite side of the room, not bothering to turn on any lights. I grasped the wooden frame and jerked it open as far as it would go. I listened for any indication that my family downstairs could hear of my escape attempt. Luckily, I was fairly certain that I would be able to escape unnoticed. The pale moonlight bounced off my hard skin as I prepared myself for my jump, and I briefly considered changing my mud covered outfit. I pushed the thought from my mind as quickly as I had it, reminding myself that my outfit was not the priority right now…my father, Jasper, was.

I slid out the window effortlessly, and landed on the soft ground on the balls of my feet silently. I straightened my shirt out, and began to run through the moss covered trees.

'_I'm sorry, Edward_.' I thought, as I distanced myself from the house just in case he was listening to me. '_I can't sit around and let my father die_.'

I listened all around me as I ran. I listened for possible footsteps following me if my family were following me. I also listened for other sounds trying to pinpoint where my father was, trying to pick up his scent.

'_Why did you refuse to listen to me, dad_ ?' I thought to myself, angrily, a growl vibrating through my chest. '_Why ?'_

_After a few more minutes of running, I faintly picked up my father's scent, and pumped my legs faster. I just HAD to get there in time. I don't know what I would do if I didn't get there in time and Maria killed him. I would never be able to forgive myself. My mother would be devastated along with the rest of my family. I whipped past the trees in a blur, following his scent gradually getting stronger. I could hear voices up ahead and soon I was entering the clearing where Maria and Jasper were standing. _

"_Forget it, Maria." Jasper hissed out at her. His back was turned to me, and I couldn't tell if he heard me approaching or not. _

"_Please, baby," Maria whined like a five year old that refuses to accept that she can't have a cookie before dinner. "It will be like old times." Her hair was draped behind her, her body standing a little too close to Jasper…a bit too seductively. Her hands caressing his face, lightly. _

"_Never." Jasper spat out again, reaching up and pulling her hands away from his face. "Leave, Maria."_

_Her face dropped, and turned into anger. "Or what? You'll send the Volturi after me?" _

_Damn. She must have seen me, But yet made no attempt to draw attention to me, and continued to try and get Jasper to go with her._

"_If it comes to that, I will." Jasper's voice was deadly calm, and laced with hate. I was surprised to hear the acid in his voice. I had never heard anything like that come from his mouth, and I could feel his anger towards the woman before him. He did not want her there. "One last time, Maria. Go home!" Jasper growled. _

_Maria made one more attempt and wrapped her arms around Jasper in an embrace, her face disappearing from my view. Seconds later, I heard my father cry out in pain. I rushed over to the two of them and tore Maria from my father, throwing her back a few yards. She chuckled as she stood up, blood around her lips, smirking. I was furious, and I growled at her. I blocked her path standing between her and Jasper. _

_A part of me wanted to turn around and see the extent of her damage, another part stronger than that was screaming at me to tear this bitch to shreds. I could feel Jasper trying to pull me back, as to try and protect me, but I shrugged out of his grip. _

"_Come any closer, and I will tear you to shreds!" I growled, menisingly. I noticed that everything I was looking at now had a weird reddish tint to it, and I could feel the anger pulsing through my body._

_Maria just laughed, and flew at me and Jasper. I shoved my father back and braced myself for her body that crashed into mine a second later. Our bodies hit the ground, creating a long gash, each struggling to gain the upper hand. I brought my leg up and kicked with all my might, the force of which threw her off of me, releasing me from her chokehold. I leapt up just in time to see her approaching my father, who was now laying on the damp floor. _

_I raced and grabbed ahold of her shoulder as she bent down, and shoved her into a nearby tree, the massive crack of the tree echoing through the air. She lunged at me again as soon as she regained her footing causing me to hit the trees behind me with a crack. The trees groaned against the force, but didn't break as I fell to the forest floor again. I felt a massive pain in my shoulder, and screamed in pain, fighting Maria off of me, shoving against her with all my might. I looked for a second as I noticed a small chunk of flesh missing from my shoulder, blood running from the wound. _

'_That's it!' I growled. 'This bitch is going down!' I ignored the pain in my arm as best as I could, and continually fought against her to protect my father. The fight seemed to last forever, until she finally gave up, retreating into the trees nursing the various bite marks that covered her once flawless body made by my own teeth. My own injuries were similar to hers, with bite marks on my shoulder, legs and one large gash on my side._

_I turned to find my father standing next to me, his eyes looking past me to Maria's retreating form watching her disappear into the trees. As soon as she was out of sight, he turned to look at me, assessing my injuries._

"_Jasmine, Are you ok?" he asked, his darkened eyes studying my wounds. _

"_I'm alright. I've had worse." I joked, looking at my own injuries with him. _

_He laughed slightly with me, "We should get you back to Carlisle." I nodded and we began the long trek back home. It wasn't until a few minutes of half-walking, half-running, that he spoke again. "Thank you, Jasmine… for protecting me."_

"_You're welcome, dad. I couldn't not protect you." I replied, wrapping my uninjured arm around his waist, before puling apart and slapping his arm. _

"_Ow." he cried out in mock pain, "What did you do that for?" _

"_That…" I explained, "Is for not listening to me when I told you not to go talk to Maria!" A sheepish grin crossed his face, as I felt a small amount of guilt coming from him._

"_Sorry. I'll remember to listen to you next time." He assured me, brushing his hair out of his face. As soon as the adrenaline wore off, I involuntary yawned, my tiredness finally catching up with me. "May I?" He asked, holding out his arms. I nodded and was whisked into Jasper's arms, bridal style. I huddled closer to his chest, drifting to sleep as he ran through the forest._

_Jasper's POV_

_The trees whipped past me as I ran with Jasmine in my arms. Her wounds looked bad. I was scared. I ignored my own pain from Maria's bite to my neck and ran faster. The hatred I felt for her before was nothing compared to what I was feeling now. She had tried to kill my daughter, and eventually Maria would die. If it wasn't the fact that Jasmine was so badly injured that I thought I might lose her, I would have gone after Maria myself and sent Jasmine home by herself. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. I gazed down at Jasmine's form in my arms, her head resting against my chest, the rest of her body relaxed as she drifted to sleep and I suddenly felt grateful that she had risked her life to protect me. My un-beating heart swelled with pride. Although I was scared, I sent Jasmine wave after wave of calmness to keep her relaxed. _

_As I approached the house, Alice was waiting out back with Carlisle standing next to her, awaiting my arrival. She must have seen Jasmine fighting, and knew it would be bad._

"_Carlisle. Please help her." I begged. I normally didn't beg, but I was afraid. I had lost her once, I didn't want to lose her again. _

"_Take her up to my office." Carlisle told me. From his emotions, he was slightly worried, but confident. I knew out of everyone, Carlisle was the one that could more easily mask his emotions from me, and for now I was grateful that he was. His eyes moved from Jasmine to my neck where Maria had bitten me, and I suspected him to ask about it, but to my surprise, he didn't. _

_I brushed past Alice, and carried her through the house past the rest of the family who seemed just as concerned as I was._

"_What happened?" I heard Emmett call out as I brushed past him. _

"_Maria." Was all I stated and continued up the stairs to Carlisle's office. I didn't care about the gossip I was sure was happening downstairs, I had other things on my mind. I carefully laid Jasmine down on the cold metal table as Carlisle and Alice entered the room behind me. I took a step back, my eyes never leaving Jasmine, as Carlisle got to work. I felt a small hand on my left shoulder and knew instantly who it was. My wife, the love of my existence, my Alice. Her body leaned into mine, and her other hand wound around my fingers. _

"_It's okay, Jazz." She whispered to me. I sighed and tore my eyes away from Jasmine for a brief moment._

"_Alice." I sighed, turning my body to wrap my arms around her. For a moment, I didn't want to let go. She was my rock. She had been with me through everything, my countless slip ups, my bouts of depression whenever I remembered the past I was determined to forget. And now this. I buried my face into her neck, pulling her closer to me as a quiet sob escaped my lips. _

"_Shh….It's okay. She'll be okay." Alice tried to assure me, pulling back slightly to gaze into my tear filled eyes. Her small hand brushed a strand of hair away from my face, her fingers trailing down my cheek, causing me to close my eyes and lean into her hand. I sighed in contentment, bringing my own hand up and trapping hers against my face. _

"_Alice." I whispered, sighing again before opening my eyes to gaze into hers. "I'm scared."_

"_I know. But I know she will be okay." Alice replied, before her eyes drifted out of focus for a second. "Eventually." She added. I watched as her golden eyes moved from my eyes to my neck, and her perfect face changed into a pout. Clearly she was disappointed that I had gotten injured, but my record remained clean. In all my un-life, I've never lost a fight. I was slightly disappointed in myself, however, for sustaining an injury after all my years and years of training with the civil war, and with newborn armies. _

"_You're hurt."_

_I allowed her hand to drop from my face as she moved to examine the bite wound on my neck. After a few moments, I shrugged her off._

"_I'm fine, Alice. I'm just worried about Jasmine." I returned my attention back to Carlisle, who was just putting the finishing touches on the bandages covering her wounds as she still lay sleeping on the cold metal bed. Gazing over her body, my eyes noticed a small piece of metal that had been fastened around her neck and took a step closer to her to examine the small piece. The pendant was small, roughly around the size of a quarter, but it was engraved with the family crest. Jasmine's name was carved with such elegant scrawl on the back was further proof she belonged with us. _

_I was unsure how we had given it to her and knew I would have to ask her about it when she finally woke. As soon as Carlisle was done, I gathered her back into my arms and carried her to her bedroom to watch over her as she slept. Alice had stayed with me for a time, then left to give an update to the others before joining me again. This was the routine for a day or two while we were waiting for her to wake up and I was beginning to get concerned when even two days after the attack, she still hadn't woken up. This was not normal behavior, for humans or vampires._

_The hardest thing I had to deal with while I watched her sleep, was her pain. I felt her pain. There was so much pain radiating off of her, that it was difficult to stay with her and I tried to ease some of that pain with my gift. Unfortunately it didn't seem to help. She still cried silently as she slept, sobs escaping her lips. Each sob that escaped tore at me like knives. I have never felt so helpless in my life. I didn't understand why I couldn't help her. Maria's bites must have been the cause of her discomfort and I had no idea how to help ease her pain._

_I became even more concerned for her safety and my own when I realized that Maria's bites were not healing…it actually looked like it was getting worse and demanded for Carlisle to figure it out. _

"_Why aren't they healing?" I growled, attempting to hold back my anger towards my father figure. My hands clenched at my sides. I was currently standing in his office, Emmett standing behind him, leaning up against the bookshelf. Alice stood next to me trying to calm me down, but I shrugged her off. Carlisle sighed, bringing his hand up to rub his eyes for a second before looking at me. _

"_I don't know. It's not something that I've dealt with before." He appeared genuinely saddened by the fact that he couldn't figure out what was wrong. The bite wound that I had received had healed, and I was concerned that my injuries healed when Jasmine's didn't. I didn't know why and I was terrified that I would lose her again. _

"_Perhaps her body is made up differently because she was born and not created." Carlisle offered. "In which case, I have no idea what would help her." _

"_What if you bit her?" Another voice caught my attention. I turned and could see that Emmett's son, Mitchell, and Bella's daughter, Nessie, stood in the doorway. They were concerned about Jasmine as well since all the 'kids' had bonded really well since Jasmine returned. _

"_No." I disagreed quickly. I remembered the pain of my transformation all too well, and the pain of all the bite wounds I had received dealing with Maria's army and knew I would not ever put Jasmine through that pain. _

"_Why not?" Nessie questioned, her brown chocolate eyes wide with curiosity. Mitchell was also watching me, waiting for an explanation. _

"_I'm not putting her through that pain." I argued, shaking my head. "You wouldn't understand." _

_A look of recognition crossed Alice, Emmett, and Carlisle's faces. They all knew the pain that I was talking about. The fire coursing through your body, so unbearable that you wished a thousand times over to die, yet death would never come. The same firey pain that I felt a hundred times over as I was attacked by newborns, although those bites were not as unbearable as the initial transformation. I would not wish that pain on anyone else no matter how awful they were to me. I would not…could not…make my daughter endure that pain. _

_I crossed the small room to the windows placing one hand on the window pane, looking out into the moonlit forest surrounding our home, sighing. I was losing her, and I didn't know how to save her. I felt completely helpless. _

_What was I supposed to do now?_

_A/N: So what do you think? Think Jasmine is going to get better? What do you think Jasper is going to do?_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! It's not the greatest, and there are some things that I added that were not in the last chapter, but just pretend that they were in the last chapter…k? I'll change it eventually. **

**Shout-Out: Jalice Whitlock Hale! Thank you for being my only reviewer in the last chapter! I love reviews. Thanks for sticking with me and reading my story! I appreciate it!**

**Anyone that reviews will receive a shout-out in the next chapter!**

_Previously: (Jasper's POV)_

"_What if you bit her?" Another voice caught my attention. I turned and could see that Emmett's son, Mitchell, and Bella's daughter, Nessie, stood in the doorway. They were concerned about Jasmine as well since all the 'kids' had bonded really well since Jasmine returned. _

"_No." I disagreed quickly. I remembered the pain of my transformation all too well, and the pain of all the bite wounds I had received dealing with Maria's army and knew I would not ever put Jasmine through that pain. _

"_Why not?" Nessie questioned, her brown chocolate eyes wide with curiosity. Mitchell was also watching me, waiting for an explanation. _

"_I'm not putting her through that pain." I argued, shaking my head. "You wouldn't understand." _

_A look of recognition crossed Alice, Emmett, and Carlisle's faces. They all knew the pain that I was talking about. The fire coursing through your body, so unbearable that you wished a thousand times over to die, yet death would never come. The same firey pain that I felt a hundred times over as I was attacked by newborns, although those bites were not as unbearable as the initial transformation. I would not wish that pain on anyone else no matter how awful they were to me. I would not…could not…make my daughter endure that pain. _

_I crossed the small room to the windows placing one hand on the window pane, looking out into the moonlit forest surrounding our home, sighing. I was losing her, and I didn't know how to save her. I felt completely helpless. _

_What was I supposed to do now?_

Chapter 10 - Pain.

Jasmine's POV

I turned to find my father standing slightly behind me. His eyes looked past me over my shoulder to watch Maria's retreating form disappear into the trees. As soon as she was out of sight, he turned to look at me, assessing my injuries.

"Jasmine, Are you ok?" he asked, his darkened eyes studying my wounds.

The truth was that I wasn't alright. Pain radiated from the bite wounds that I had received from Maria's teeth. It wasn't too bad, the pain was just a dull roar, but it was increasing with each passing minute. I didn't want to worry my father, so I lied.

"I'm alright. I've had worse." I joked, my darkened eyes scanning my own injuries with him.

He laughed slightly with me, his hands carefully examining each wound, being cautious as to not hurt me further. His eyes filled with worry. I could sense he was scared, and I tried to calm him. He smiled slightly, before meeting my gaze.

"We should get you back to Carlisle." He sighed.

I nodded, agreeing with him that Carlisle would know a lot better about the injuries Maria had given me, and truthfully, the pain was getting worse. I was afraid that the pain would be too much to bear, and I didn't want to cause him any unnecessary pain if it got out of hand, so together we began the long trek back home. It wasn't until a few minutes of half-walking, half-running, that he spoke again. "Thank you, Jasmine… for protecting me."

"You're welcome, dad. I couldn't not protect you." I replied, wrapping my uninjured arm around his waist, before puling apart and slapping his arm.

"Ow." he cried out in mock pain, "What did you do that for?"

"That…" I explained, "Is for not listening to me when I told you not to go talk to Maria!" A sheepish grin crossed his face, as I felt a small amount of guilt coming from him.

"Sorry. I'll remember to listen to you next time." He assured me, brushing his hair out of his face. As soon as the adrenaline wore off, I involuntary yawned, my tiredness finally catching up with me. "May I?" He asked, holding out his arms. I nodded and was whisked into Jasper's arms, bridal style. I huddled closer to his chest, drifting to sleep. The pain finally overtook me as he ran through the forest.

I could feel the wind brushing past us as I drifted off, my muscles relaxing against my will as the burning sensation covered my body. To everyone else it would appear as if I had just fallen asleep, but inside it felt like I was being burned alive. I could still hear what was going on around me, and I gradually heard the voices of my family getting louder.

"Carlisle, Please help her." I heard my father ask.

"Take her to my office." I heard Carlisle reply.

I was relieved that we were now home, and I knew Carlisle would take care of me. For a brief moment, all I could think about was the pain. It was getting to be unbearable. I tried to focus on something, anything other than the pain and I could feel the cold metal underneath my body. I felt a different touch trailing over my body from one side where I knew a bite mark was, to another.

It seemed like forever, but eventually I felt the cold metal disappear from under me and instead was replaced with soft cushion that only eased my pain slightly. A small whimper escaped my lips as the pain intensified further. I was sadly mistaken when I thought it could not get any worse. My mind searched for something to ease the pain and I tried to will myself to go to sleep. The pain was so intense that I could not sleep. Instead my mind was filled with horrifying vivid images. There was nothing I could do but to watch as they flooded my mind, every now and again a sob escaping my lips.

The burning seemed to last forever. I don't know how long I laid there, it could have been hours or days or weeks or months. I didn't feel any indication that the pain would cease and my mind screamed for someone to kill me just to make it stop. I tried to move my limbs, but unfortunately they wouldn't cooperate. I had no choice but to lay there unmoving.

I felt a familiar touch on the inside of my right arm and fought against the excruciating pain that came with it. It felt like my nerves were live wires. The pressure tightened slightly and I could no longer contain the scream that ripped its way out of my mouth. The second the scream left my mouth, the touch disappeared, a small whimper followed my scream.

"I'm so sorry, Jasmine." A rough voice called to me. I recognized that voice right away, and my heart broke as I thought of the pain that I was now causing him.

'I'm sorry, dad.' I thought. I tried to respond. The last thing I ever wanted to do was to put him through this pain. I wanted to comfort him. But I couldn't and another sob escaped my lips. I laid there for a while longer, not knowing if he had left or not, wondering when this burning was going to stop. After a while, I felt another touch, lighter, softer. It didn't hurt as much as the other touch had.

I felt someone hovering over me, and a slight breath on my neck.

"It will all be over soon." The velvety voice whispered to me. A few seconds later, I felt something pierce my neck and a hotter burning sensation spread throughout my body. It was much much hotter than what I had experienced with Maria's bites. A strangled scream ripped from my throat quietly as it burned.

I heard footsteps through the burning, and my fathers voice in my ear.

"Jasmine. Are you alright?" Jasper begged. I heard him, but didn't respond. I knew if I tried to speak I would scream again. Instead I whimpered softly. I didn't want to burn anymore. I was in enough pain as it was. My mind screamed to have them kill me. I didn't care anymore. After what seemed like forever, the pain began to fade into almost nothing. The voice was right. It was ending. A little while later the pain was almost nonexistent, and I could begin to move my fingers and toes. Eventually, I was able to open my eyes. I struggled into a sitting position as my eyes roamed around the room, and I realized that I was alone.

How long had I been out? What happened? I strained my ears and I could hear an argument from the other room. It sounded like there was an argument between Jasper and Carlisle. I could sense that Jasper was angry. What could have pissed him off so bad at grandpa? I pushed myself off the bed and carefully crossed the room. It felt like every limb weighed a thousand pounds and even the smallest movement made me tired. Peeking out of my bedroom door, I could see Mitchell and Renesmee standing in the hallway, their backs facing me. Just beyond them stood Jasper and Carlisle in Carlisle's study only a few feet separating them. My father's hands were clenched by his side, and he was really mad. I could feel his anger from where I currently was and knew I had to stop him before he did something stupid.

"It's been days, Carlisle!"

"I know." He sighed, "But I don't know what else to do. She just has to try and fight off whatever was in Maria's venom and hopefully she will be okay."

I could tell that my father didn't like that answer, and turned around to look out the windows, all eyes on him as he turned.

"She's dying, Carlisle." Jasper sighed, his anger somewhat under control. "I can feel it. There is so much pain…"

"I still think you should try and bite her." Nessie interjected. "If she's dying, than what harm will it do."

I had walked quietly up behind Mitchell and Nessie, peering over their shoulders at the interaction. Everyone oblivious to my presence.

"I can't." Jasper whispered, as Alice walked over to him comforting him.

"Nessie has a point. It's worth a try." Alice tried reassuring him. A few moments passed, my father gazing at my mother for a moment making a decision.

"Alright." He agreed, turning around and heading towards the door, still not knowing I was standing just behind Mitchell and Nessie in the middle of the hall. My strength was fading quickly and soon I would collapse from exhaustion, I only hoped that I would stand for a few moments longer.

Just as Jasper reached the doorway, his darkened eyes met my black ones and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Jasmine?"

**A/N: Oooo….a cliffy! Okay, If you don't know…Maria's venom was like poison killing Jasmine. Edward in turn bit Jasmine and his venom fought against Maria's venom and in turn curing Jasmine. She is not a 'turned' vampire. K? Any questions? Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

The Forgotten- Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me for so long. I know I haven't updated in about 9 months, and I sincerely apologize for that. I couldn't think of anything! I've been trying like mad to come up with something, so I hope you like it.

Shout Outs: Purradox, samsox, bloolagoonafairy, and Jalice Whitlock Hale!

Again, If you want to see your name in the shout out section, just leave a review! Thanks!

Disclaimer- Nope…still don't own twilight….except Jasmine, Mitchell, Vera, Ashley and Jackson are all mine! Ha! Ha! Ha!

* * *

**Previously: (Jasmine's POV)**

**My strength was fading quickly and soon I would collapse from exhaustion, I only hoped that I would stand for a few moments longer.**

**Just as Jasper reached the doorway, his darkened eyes met my black ones and he stopped dead in his tracks.**

**"Jasmine?"**

* * *

Chapter 11

(Still Jasmine's POV)

I stood there in the middle of the hallway, my strength continuing to fade, as I watched six pairs of eyes, all in varying shades of gold, turn in my direction following Jasper's gaze. He stood frozen watching me for a moment, before rushing to my side within miliseconds of my knees hitting the wooden flooring as my legs gave out from under me. I could feel myself being pulled into a somewhat standing position as Uncle Emmett appeared to my side helping my dad carry me back to my room, the rest of the family following behind them.

Repositioning myself, now firmly seated back on the bed, with my back propped against pillows, I thanked them for carrying me back into my room.

"Thanks, Dad. Thanks Uncle Em." My voice was rough and hoarse from the previous days' screaming as Edward's venom burned through my vains. My coal black eyes meeting the concerned gazes of my family.

"What happened?" A voice questioned, his rough voice called to me as I stared at my father. I had no idea how to explain what had happened to me, or what Maria's venom would have done to me. I'm sure they were expecting me to answer, but I was extremely weak and tired…and **hungry**.

"Thirsty." My hoarse voice croaked, as I rested my head back against the cool wall. My throat burned with an uncontrollable thirst that if I hadn't been so weak, I probably would have attacked my cousin, Nessie, who stood on the edge of the room, just to the left of the door. Fortunately for both our sakes, I was too weak to the point that I could hardly move…walking to find my father really used up all my energy…let alone attack her, and within moments of stating my thirst, a large cup was thrust in my face.

I raised my head just enough to bring the angled straw to my mouth, and greedily sucked down the entire contents of the cup in mere seconds, my strength beginning to return. The first cup was quickly replaced with a second, and then a third before I felt satisfied enough to begin telling my concerned family of what exactly I experienced with Maria's venom.

I retold my adventure with Maria explaining the reasoning behind my escape, my vision, and how I protected Jasper from Maria…including getting the bite marks.

"It burned so bad. It felt as if my body was a live wire," I explained. "I can still feel it…"

My voice trailed off as I tore my eyes from my family to my arm, rubbing it with the other hand trying to soothe the tingling feeling that still radiated through it.

" I know, Jas. It will go away in a little while." Jasper assured me as he sat down on the bed next to me, Alice climbed in on the other side as I yawned.

"Let's let Jasmine get some rest, huh?" Grandpa Carlisle's voice floated around the room and everyone slowly shuffled out of the room, except for Alice and Jasper, as I laid down, getting comfortable.

Jasper's voice shattered the silence that had filled the room after a few minutes.

"Why are you scared?"

My slightly golden eyes, glanced at him for a moment, before I tore them away nervous and frightened.

"You don't have to be afraid." He told me reassuringly, rubbing small circles on my back.

"What's wrong, Jas?" My mother's voice floated around me.

I sniffled softly. "I don't want to sleep." I confessed, my eyes tearing up.

"Why don't you want to sleep?" Jasper asked inclining his head in confusion, his curls slightly falling into his face.

"The dreams." I whispered, refusing to look at him.

"What dreams?" Alice questioned, leaning over me, trying to get me to look at her.

"They're horrible." I paused, " There is so much **pain** and **despair**…and **darkness**…and **death**."

My mother ran her fingers through my blonde locks, and it calmed me. "Don't worry, they're just dreams. They can't hurt you."

I nodded, although _I wasn't fully convinced_, and snuggled closer into my sheets falling silent once again. As the moments passed, my fear subsided and was replaced with a strong wave of contentment and my muscles relaxed against my will. I took a small glance at my father, who returned the gaze with a smirk, his look confessing that he was causing my relaxation, and I nodded slightly in thanks. With my parents surrounding me, I drifted off to sleep reluctantly and for once, my dreams were nightmare free.

* * *

"You're **not** fighting."

There was no waiver in his voice. No matter how hard I convinced my parents that I could fight, I was failing.

"But Dad!" I whined, "You **_need_** me."

This was an argument that had been going on for the good majority of an hour. Ever since my vision of Maria attacking us to get my father back, I was determined to protect my father. I was not backing down, and neither was he.

"Absolutely not. Jasmine, we've been over this a thousand times. After what happened…There's no way that I'm ever going to let you get into that situation ever again." Jasper reasoned. " I don't want to lose you."

I growled, throwing my hair over my shoulder in frustration. I still had one trick up my sleeve to try and win this fight, but I was only going to use it if I absolutely had to. My cousins were the only ones that knew, and I wanted to keep it that way as long as possible. It was my ticket to ruling the household over even Carlisle, but I didn't want to do that if I could avoid it.

"What happened to me was my own fault!" I shot back, trying to control my anger. "I should have used my abilities, but I didn't. I wasn't thinking. It won't happen again."

I stood in the middle of the living room, staring him down.

"You're right. It won't happen again, because you're not fighting." Jasper stated quietly.

His words hit me like a ton of bricks. In my mind, I _knew_ I had to take away his authority, but I feared that it would only make the situation worse. I've never felt more helpless in my life.

"I risked my life for you." I seethed. " Doesn't that count for anything?" I continued, my voice becoming louder, "I almost _**DIED**_ for you! If it hadn't been for Uncle Edward, I'd be dead."

My voice started cracking as tears welled in my eyes.

"Jasmine. Please." Jasper begged closing the distance between us, wrapping his arms around me. I couldn't hold my tears any longer as they spilled from my eyes, soaking the fabric against his chest. My stiff posture melted as he held me, and I no longer felt like the strong Volturi queen that I had been. Encased in my father's arms, I felt like I was five years old again, and relished in the feeling.

"I don't want to lose you again, Jasmine." He murmured into my golden locks, rocking me from side to side gently.

I sniffled as I pulled away from him gently. I wiped the tears from my eyes and took a deep breath calming myself further. I decided to try another tactic, and caved.

"Fine. If you won't let me fight, how about I call a friend of mine to help you in the battle?" I suggested. I watched as his face twisted, mulling over my offer.

"Alright. If it means you won't fight, I'm alright with it." He agreed.

I nodded, and grabbed the nearest phone. I punched in the familiar numbers and held the small device to my ear. It only took one ring for the caller to answer.

"Hey. It's Jasmine." I spoke into the device. "I need your help."

* * *

A/N: I know that it's not much, but you've waited long enough. Thanks again!

~ S ~


	12. Author Note

~ Twilight Authors Note ~

Hey everyone! Shorty here! I know I haven't updated in forever… Just thought I would drop you all a line (if you're still even with me).

I really want to apologize for not updating my stories. The truth is I don't know if I'll ever update them. _**In all honesty I've completely lost interest in Twilight, and instead I've moved on to Supernatural.**_ I've already written one story for Supernatural, titled _**'Goodbye."** _and I'm working on two others titled, _**'Come Wake Me Up.'**_ and **_'Brotherly Love_**.'

If any of you are **Supernatural** fans, and would be interested in checking them out, please feel free to read them. Here's a little info about those stories:

* * *

**Goodbye**- Sam and Dean Winchester's sister, Angela, has hunted alongside her brothers for years. What happens when a routine hunt goes horribly wrong? Can Angela save her brothers in time? Rated T for swearing. (One Shot)

* * *

**Come Wake Me Up-** After a night of partying, Alice wakes up to the most unusual circumstances and things are about to get even weirder! Rated T for swearing.

* * *

**Brotherly Love**- Sister Fic- Sam and Dean's middle sister, Abby, wanted to follow Sam's footsteps and make a life of her own. She thought she was free of the demons that haunted her…She was wrong. Rated T.

* * *

If you're interested in reading any of them, add me to your alert list and you'll be the first to know when I've updated. Feel free to leave reviews for any of the stories I've written. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed any of my stories thus far! I really appreciate the feedback!

Peace!

~ Shorty ~


	13. IMPORTANT AN! PLEASE READ!

Hey everyone.

So I guess I should start by apologizing to everyone for not updating in like a whole freaking year or longer. In the past year and a half my life has been super crazy, and I've not had the time or energy or will to write. Last year I moved half way across the country because my mom was being relocated with her job. The months prior to the move was spent fixing up my old house and packing everything getting ready for the move. When we finally moved, I spent the first month or so unpacking in the new house before tragedy struck our family.

October 2012, my maternal grandfather had open heart surgery. Although he made it through the procedure, he suffered a stroke and he passed away Oct. 21st, 2012. A couple months later, March I think…,(Earlier this year) my paternal grandfather went into the hospital for the same procedure and unfortunately wasn't strong enough, and sadly he passed away as well.

The most recent tragedy that has struck has hurt the worst. In Jan 2013, my dad got sick with pnemonia. Normally this wouldn't be an issue because he's usually really healthy, but this wasn't the case…he just wasn't getting better and we knew something was wrong. By the time we figured out what was wrong, it was already too late. In early May 2013, my dad was diagnosed with Stage IV (stage 4) Lung cancer, and was given a maximum of six months to live…. five weeks later, he was gone.

My father passed away June 15th, 2013, and it's been a rough few weeks.

All in all I've lost 3 family members in the short span of 9 months… It's been one hell of a year.

I tell you this so you can understand why I haven't written anything or updated anything in forever. I still try to write, but it always seems like it's not very good and I haven't even touched my Twilight stories in over a year. I do plan on updating or at least attempting to finish my stories, but don't expect consistent updates.

With that being said, I am going to be putting 2 of my unfinished stories up for ADOPTION because I feel that I'm never going to finish them. Both stories are TWILIGHT stories…PM me if you're interested in adopting them.

First one up for adoption:

Seeing Reason

Alice/Jasper story.

Ever wonder what happened to Alice and Jasper on their adventures in Breaking Dawn? This is my take on their adventures. Rated T.

Second Story:

Infamous and Irresistable

Bella/Jasper

After her mother's death, Bella Swan becomes closed off. Can the famous singer Jasper Whitlock find true Bella under all those layers of pain?

(I had originally adopted this story from GardeniasInHand and edited and added from what she had wrote. If interested in this story, I would ask that you do not change the story too much from what's already been written, but continue the journey of Bella and Jasper since I am unable to continue this.)

As far as the rest of my stories go, I'll try to update them as soon as I can. If you have ideas or suggestions about them, feel free to let me know…they might get done faster….just sayin'. Sign up for ALERTS if you haven't already to know when I've been able to update them. Thank you. Till next time…

Peace,

Shorty


End file.
